It's Not Always What It Seems
by ButterflySidle
Summary: New Member added to the team. How will everyone react? Will her past get in her way? GSR, NickOC & GregOC Friendship. AngstRomanceHumor Plz R&R. Chapter 37Epilogue is up.
1. New Beginnings

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT Own CSI... although the idea of owning them sounds nice... I don't own any schools or anything that you thinkI own,I don't! ) You get it... !_

_**Rating:** Well... I'd say K+ just to be safe... MABY a FEW sexual references... not yet though... depends on how the story is going... I just wanna be safe. Swearing ..yes.. but it will be a small amount.. if there is any at all._

**_NOTE TO READERS!IMPORTANT_**

_Hi! First CSIfan ficattempt don't shoot! Please...The first couple chapters are character based on the new character pretty much... kind of to show you how the new girl interacts with the team and establish stuff...later on there will be MORE of theCSIs then there are in the first few chapters... so PLEASE stick it out and bare with me! R&R would be greately appreciated... advice and comments would be amazing! thank you and enjoy... Baring my soul P_

* * *

**_Grain Of Sand_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_By: Sidlegal_**

The car slowly pulled up to the empty parking spot. The sign 'employee parking only' came into closer view as the car began to roll into park. The dark night from outside, creeped in forming goose bumps on the young girls arms. The key was pulled from the ignition shut off. She looked through her mirror and checked her lipstick one last time before she got out of the car and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the Crime Lab and focused her attention to the directory on the wall as she followed the sign to the front desk. A little shaky due to the coldness of the new atmosphere she was ready, ready for a new life and new people to fill it with, hopefully filling the void that her past had left her with.

She smiled at the blonde lady sitting at the counter. "Crane, Alyssa Crane." She smiled.

The lady nodded as she scrolled down her mouse to the computer. After a few short seconds the lady smiled as Alyssa let out a soft sigh. "Yes you're here, New Lab personnel?" She smiled.

"Yes that's me."She gave a nervous laugh.

"Mr. Grissom would probably like to see you then." She pointed to her left. "Down the hallway, and you'll see his name on the door to you're right." Alyssa nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you around!" She said, almost kicking her self.

She walked where instructed and slowly looked around, observing busy bodies scurrying around the lab. Alyssa carefully studied their moves and faces intently. It was what she was good at to begin with, Reading people. Watching their every move and how their actions play.

"May I help you?" Alyssa felt a somewhat cold stare on here as she turned to face who had approached her.

"Uhhhm...actually, yes. You wouldn't happen to know where Mr.…. Grissom's office is? Would you? He's expecting me." She tried to smile, hiding her nervousness.

The older lady smiled. "Yea you're right in front of it." To Alyssa's surprise she was. "Oh gosh…!" She laughed "I feel so Dumb, Thank you." She said as she proceeded to knock on the door.

"Come in." the older looking male said without evening looking up. "You're Alyssa right?" She nodded.

"I'm just reading over your file, pretty good stuff, and couple years at a home university for Criminology, then Oxford for Forensics." Alyssa smiled and nodded yet again. "No field experience." He said at last. Alyssa shook her head.

"Mr. Griss-"

"Gil."

"Ok…Gil. I'm fresh out of University… This is my first Job."

"Yes but your 3rd offer why'd you take it?" He said plane faced.

_That one was easy_, she thought. "Reputation, I know from my professors that the Las Vegas Crime Lab has a very good reputation." The 22 year old girl said.

"You got offered CSI Level 1 at your last two applications." He said raising his left brow.

That much was true she had got offered the position. She graciously declined both to take the job offered at LVPD. "I want to give this a shot, I'd learn more here then at the other two and eventually I'll move forward to that level." She said leaning on the door way.

She didn't like being questioned. He slowly nodded inspecting her file. She took the chance too look around the dark room. Bugs, All she could see were bugs and books. She had heard of Gil Grissom's 'obsession' with bugs but didn't know the extent to which it was but she didn't mind bugs. Alyssa had seen him speak a seminar during her 3rd year in university and learned that bugs were 'key' to knowing the time of death to your DB.

"I see you're admiring my bug collection." He said and nodded, snapping her out of her previous thoughts.

"Yea just looking…. around."

"Bugs are key-" "to a crime scene" she finished, smiling. He looked confused.

"You spoke at my school when I was in third year." He understood now.

"Impressive letters from your professors, you come highly recommended."

She nodded slowly wondering what exactly they had written.

"I guess its time to put you to work then." He said.

There was a soft knock on the door. A girl about her height stood in the door way. Her short brown hair hung wavy around her face. Alyssa studied the girl. _She was of importance_, she noted.

"Just in time, Sara I'd like you to meet Alyssa. She's our new Lab Tech and she will be working her way up the corporate latter." Alyssa wrinkled her nose. She smiled a quick smile.

"Grissom, I have a new lead on the case. I think I may be able to get a warrant to check the house, a finger print was lifted off the blanket the girl was wrapped in." She explained. Grissom took this in.

"Alright send it to get processed and print the parents, and could you show Alyssa to the change area she needs to get her lab coat and change into her work clothes."

Alyssa looked down at what she was wearing. It spelled teenager, White tank top and a jean miniskirt. Sara looked some what unimpressed but motioned Alyssa to follow anyway.

"So you studied in Oxford?" Sara asked. A little taken back Alyssa nodded.

"Grissom was talking to Brass about it. I had over heard." She said opening a door.

"Well here it is. Washrooms there and Choose an empty locker." Sara said turning around to leave.

"Sara, that finger print you lifted, As soon as I change, I can process it." Sara looked a little concerned but nodded anyways.

"Alright I'll be in the room then… It's down the hall."

"Thank you." Alyssa smiled and released a sigh.

She changed quickly into black dress pants and a light pink ¾ sleeved shirt. Looking in the mirror at her slender self, Alyssa decided a belt was needed. Once that was in tact she ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. Her greenish eyes were lined with black eyeliner. "Well here it goes." she said softly as she pulled her lab coat on. Like usual, it was large but not too large. She shoved everything in her locker and smiled. Reaching for the door she opened it and head out towards the lab.

**

* * *

_TBC..._**

_R&R Please...Next chapter Up soon..._


	2. Snore, Snore Huh!

_**Disclaimer:** on the first page if you're THAT picky..._

_I actually had written ch1- 4 all at once... but it was to long for one chapter... that being the reason behind ch 1-5 going up so quickly...)_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

She awaited the print to scan so she could put it into the system and search AFIS for a match. The equipment used here was similar to the ones at her last University and were pretty much like second nature to her. Sara sat next to her as she read through the files. The computer dinged about five minutes after the print was submitted.

"And we have a match." Alyssa smiled. Sara nodded in approval.

"There is a hit… but not the one that was expected." Sara said shifting her gaze to the screen

"Well you didn't expect the parents to have a file, did you?" Sara shrugged.

"In Las Vegas, Anything is possible." Alyssa nodded in belief. "And oddly, I believe you." She continued,

"Alright, this male has… two previous rapes…" Alyssa studied what had come up on the screen.

"Resides in Nevada…" Sara nodded taking down notes.

"Oh look… Has the same last name as your Vic." Sara's eyes shot open. "Didn't expect this,"

"Expect what!" A Young looking male joined Sara at her side, as he proceeded to look at Alyssa with on odd expression on his face.

"New, Lab technician? hi I'm Greg!" He asked pointing at the new girl. Sara nodded.

"Her name is Alyssa, and she's younger then you, don't think about it." Sara smirked at Greg who went a light pink color.

Alyssa couldn't help but laugh. "Ok ANY ways, from what I gathered from Sara's reaction. You two now have a new Lead." Sara looked at her questioningly.

"I saw his name on the cover of the file. Photographic Memory can't help it, or nosey whichever works." Alyssa smiled.

"Witty." Greg nodded. Alyssa smirked and shook her head typing on her computer.

"Ok enough Greg, but the print is off of a family member, not her parents but its enough to take a drive and visit the man, we have an address." Sara started to get up.

"Not to pry, but if this is a family member- which it clearly is because they have seven common allials- than he could have easily given the blanket to her. His last attack was almost 10 years ago, nothing else since…" she slowed down as Sara gave her a some what cold stare.

"And I'm being a downer and I'll shut up now…" Alyssa said, tying up her hair into a high ponytail.

"You know, you're right." Greg said, Alyssa turned to him and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Just trying to help, didn't want to get your hopes up, I only report what I get. Anyways ignore me." She didn't know when to stop.

In school Alyssa had been very top of her classes but had a reputation of speaking out of turn as-well as speaking her mind.

Sara just sat there thinking.

"Hey!" They all snapped around. "Got something for M… You're not Mia." The Tall brawny man concluded.

"No, sadly I'm not, but I can do something if you need it. I'm Alyssa by the way." She smiled. He smiled back.

"Nick, Mia's on swing shift now." Sara finally spoke. Nick nodded comprehending slowly.

"Yea here, finger print off of our car… Hey, aren't you a little young to be working a grave-yard shift?" he asked.

"Nah keeps me out of trouble." She smiled and reached her hand out for the print.

Greg smirked. "You're gonna be fun."

"Only if you leave me coffee. Now if you want this print in the next half hour I should get to work. Sara do you need anything else?" Sara shook her head.

"I think I may have another lead though. Greg lets go, Thanks Alyssa." She head out the door, grabbing Greg's jacket.

Greg saluted Alyssa and followed.

"Anytime." She called after pair. "'Cuz I'll be stuck in this lab foreverrr." She mumbled to her self.

She processed the print and entered into AFIS in no time.

"You could do that with your eyes closed." Nick said walking towards the computer. "Sad, but very true." She said sliding her chair over to allow Nick access to her computer screen.

"Exactly, who I thought." He smiled and hit the folder on the palm of his hand.

"Thanks, catch 'ya later." He said and headed out also. Alyssa smiled and turned to her computer. She began to curiously look around for something to do. "Hmm," she said out loud. Alyssa slowly got up and walked out of her lab.

Alyssa walked at a decent pace down the large hallway. A tall Mocha male came whipping past her, nearly knocking her slight body over.

"Whoa, slow down."

"Sorry got to get this to trace." Alyssa held her hand out.

"Gimme, you're looking at her." Alyssa smiled as she received the package.

"Oh…the new girl, Nick said you work prints…said you were quick"

"And I work, Ballistics." She said turning around. "Aren't you on Nick's case?" she said opening the swab casing, returning to her desk.

"How did-" "I'm observant." She said continuing.

"I'm Warrick." He said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Alyssa" She smiled as she said processing everything.

About 20 minutes later the printer was spitting out yet another piece of evidence.

"Mind if I run it?" She asked. Warrick shrugged knowing he had nothing to loose.

"This is from the same male that Nicks' print came from." She said facing Warrick. He looked at her wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yea DNA's consistent with both pieces of evidence and the blood sample you left Mia, perfect match." She said handing Warrick the sheet.

"Good luck." She said walking out and continuing her journey.

* * *

_TBC..._

_hope you're enjoying... i know nothing dramatic... yet..._


	3. Baby

_**Disclaimer:**... 1st page..._

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

The end of her path stopped at Grissom's office. She saw him sitting at his desk reading what looked like 'Forensics Monthly'. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in Sara." He said not even attempting to look up.

"You're instincts are a little off." Alyssa said leaning on the door frame. He head did snap up this time.

"Shouldn't you be in the lab?" He asked raising his brow.

"Is it always this 'exciting'?" She asked with a half smile. He proceeded to look at her.

"Is there anything I can do?" She stressed. He looked around, his shift gazing to his coffee mug.

Alyssa watched. "You're JOKING me!" He raised his brow a second time.

"I don't joke." He finally said when he realized she wanted an answer.

She finally walked, Chin up, to his desk.

"I believe you." She smiled slyly. "For the record, this doesn't count as kissing up. I just need to keep my legs from falling asleep."

He pierced his lips together and half smiled. "I'll have something to do for you as soon as you get back." Alyssa turned around.

A Few seconds later she stuck her head back in. "Oh and I do NOT make dinner, ice cream or med runs." She mused and headed to the break room.

Alyssa finally reached the break room only to find Greg and Warrick scowering the fridge. Alyssa wrinkled her nose.

"What the hell…what's," She sniffed. "…molding!" She finally finished. Greg and Warrick looked up.

"Grissom," They both said shaking their heads.She tried not to laugh at the context that it could have meant. She walked over to the coffee machine and filled up her boss' mug.

Greg straightened watching her and nudged Warrick. "He sent you on a coffee run!" Warrick cracked a smile.

Alyssa gave him a cold stare as she filled up the coffee with two sugars and two milks.

"You want to laugh about it?" She faced him after filling up her own mug with black coffee. She smirked, as did Greg, facing Warrick. Warrick let out a little laugh and shook his head.

"Good," She said taking a step towards the door. "Didn't, wanna ruin my shoes." She finally, smiled. "See you two around." They nodded.

* * *

Alyssa finally arrived back to Grissom's office only to see him reading papers. 

"You mean reading you magazine for the hundredth time wasn't interesting enough for you?" She said setting his mug down.

He looked up over his glasses. "Thank you," he said taking a sip. He looked back up at her.

"But I got a few cases in." Alyssa smiled and nodded.

"Good evidence to process." She said turning to the door. "I'll get back to the lab." She said.

"Miss. Crane," she stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Have anything for me now?" she looked hopeful.

"I actually do." He said shuffling through his papers.

"Here," he extended a sheet out to her.

She cautiously reached for it keeping her eye on him. She read it over. Her eyes widened. "You want me, to shadow Nick?" She said perplexed.

Grissom nodded.

Greg walked in behind her. "You paged boss?" Grissom handed him too a piece of paper. He noticed Alyssa reading. He looked over her shoulder.

"First day," He looked at his boss. Grissom again nodded.

"Was it the coffee?" Alyssa finally came to.

"I think this lab could use another level 1, we'll use this as a test run." He said returning to his seat. "You're good, I've seen you reports and you don't miss much." He added.

Alyssa nodded in approval. "In other words you need a freakishly meticulous, perfectionist, alright I'll take it. Can you page Nick then?" "Already done," He said motioning some one to come in.

"'Sup boss?" Nick said taking a stand beside the new girl. Alyssa handed him the sheet.

"Hey you're shadowing me, cool." He said. "Yea!" Alyssa beamed.

"Alright we're off then." Nick said turning to Alyssa. "I'll drive."

"I'll hang up my coat and I guess I'll grab a spare vest and a case Give me about… 5 minutes." Alyssa said.

Nick shrugged and headed to the locker room.

"Alyssa." She stopped and turned around. "One more thing before you go." He said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Wait is this sweetener?" He asked.

"Uh yea, Thought you'd need it, it's healthier, is that was you wanted?" she smirked knowing her comment was snaky.

"No, please, don't make coffee again." He smirked. She made a fist but decided it was better to leave, and turned on her heels to leave.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	4. Easy To See

**_Chapter 4_**

No less than 5 minutes later, Alyssa and Nick were headed to the Tahoe, Cases in hand. They came about 15 minutes later to a deserted land site. There were a few police cars lined up on the road to stop any cars from coming and going. They both parked and stepped out in silence.

"Nicky," An older balding man said approaching the two.

"Hey there Brass, This is Alyssa our newest addition." He said nodding to her. She smiled.

"Yea he mentioned you, said you'd be good." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, what have we got so far?" Alyssaasked impatiently.

"Always the ladies that wanna get right to it." Brass said. She smiled.

"Alright we had one police who walked to the victim and back,-size 10- there has been no others. Looks like a body dump to me." He said approaching the body with the two CSIs.

"When was the call?" Nick asked.

"About an hour ago, lady was driving by and saw her."

"She saw it from up there?" Alyssa said in disbelief. "That's too high up..."

"That was my thought but the scene looks undisturbed." Nick Said looking around.

Alyssa smelled something odd.

"Who does the land belong to?" Alyssa asked.

"Good question and the answer is the city of Las Vegas, but there somebody who comes to check on the land daily, you know for appearance sake." Brass answered, Alyssa nodded.

"If she was here yesterday it would have been reported, contact the offices and find out who checked on it yesterday." Nick said to Brass.

The man nodded and walked to his car. Alyssa and Nick pulled out their flash lights. The girl was dressed in a black skirt and black top. No shoes but dark stockings.

"Looks like she's dressed for her own funeral, pictures?" She said looking at Nick, who must have read her mind, as he was pulling out his camera.

"Got it, you write." Alyssa rolled her eyes to her self and pulled out the papers. Mid way through she stopped.

"This body is recent." She looked at Nick. "

Good observation." He smiled slyly.

"Then why do I smell decomp?" She said slapping her clips board on her thigh as she looked around Nick looked up and smelled.

"There is a revein back there." He said standing up.

Alyssa placed her papers on her case, and started further in with her flash light. Nick watched her and slowly followed. As the smell became stronger she picked up the pace. Almost at running speed she came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the water. She could hear Nick calling after her not even bothering to look back, she looked to her left and saw a few filled shopping bags. She almost gagged at the smell. She stepped in front of the bags and shone her flash light on the bags.

"What are you doing- It stinks" Nick said finally stepping to her side.

"Like human flesh." she said looking up at him.

His gaze shifted from her to the bags. Alyssa pulled out her gloves and slipped them on. Nick bent down and Alyssa joined him un-tying the bag carefully, not obstructing any potential evidence. The knot came loose and she looked inside the first bag.

"An arm, good catch." He said nodding in approval.

Alyssa looked up and shone her flash light. She jumped at the sight. And fell back onto the cold, musty floor. Nick looked to where her light was shone.

"Another body," He said almost in disbelief, staring at what looked like a mangled woman hanging from a tree.

"I'll call Grissom." she said. She said pulling out her phone. Nick nodded.

"And get him to bring Catherine."

"Why?" she stopped mid dial.

"There'll be four of us here the."

"There'll be 3 CSIs and one shadow." She stopped. Glaring at him. "Fine." She said and called Grissom.

Alyssa shut her phone and watched Nick. He looked up at her.

"oh sorry Nick, would you like me to shine a light?" She said rudely but innocently. She clicked the light on before she could answer. Totally oblivious he answered.

"No wanna start processing the hanging body?" He said.

"Shouldn't we wait till Catherine gets here? I'm just a shadow." Nick caught on.

"Alyssa I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't know if you were ready yet." He said turning back to his bags. Alyssa bit her tongue from exploding.

"Mhm, but just lemme point this out. If I wasn't ready, these two bodies would have been here until further investigation." She said turning around to collect her kit from the primary scene.

Nick let out a heavy sigh. "She's gonna be another hand full." He laughed.

"I heard that!" she shot back. Nick shook his head and laughed.

* * *

Alyssa was slowly processing, the hanging body, when Grissom walked to join them. Alyssa looked back and to Nick.

"Where's Cath?" They both asked.

"Didn't think she was needed," Grissom said pulling off his glasses.

Nick looked at Alyssa, and nodded, who in return, stuck her tongue out at him and winked. Nick smirked and gave a little laugh. Grissom raised his left brow.

"So who found, them?" He asked.

"The baby," Nick said.

"I am not- whatever, yes I found them. The smell of decomp gave them away." Alyssa said shooting a warning glare at Nick. "Call me a child one more time Stokes and I'll single handedly make sure you have none." She smiled as Nicked gulped.

"You wouldn't,"

"Try me." And with that she turned back to Grissom.

"The body upfront needs some examining; we figured we'd better do these two before more time gets lost, from the smell of things they've been here longer." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked in a knowing tone.

"Yea here," she handed Grissom a container.

"Oh it's Christmas in Grissom land." Nick joked finishing up his bagged lady.

"It's a bug I found on the body, well one of like 20." She pointed to the other containers.

"All are different, figured you'd do better with them then me." She smiled and stood up.

"I'm done here for now, looks like Nick is too, where's the coroner?"

"He's just finishing the other body." He said and walked over to the hanging body.

Grissom pulled out his tweezers and collected what looked like a hair from the girls' mouth.

Alyssa's mouth dropped open. Without looking up he bagged the hair. Alyssa breathed in her nose causing her to choke on the smell. "Oh God…" She nearly gagged. Grissom initialed the package.

"You ok?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "Yes… No… I will be... The smell is really strong." She said admitting to defeat.

He held up the hair waiting for an explanation.

"I must have missed it." She said plainly. He nodded.

"Gris, she's not bad for a newbie." Nick said joining the brunette at her side. Alyssa half smiled.

"Guess the bodies should be swept away…" She noticed Grissom watching her intently. "..As soon as the area has been double checked for prints… we'll print ourselves when we get back to rule our selves out." She said as if she were rambling out a paragraph from a text book. Grissom nodded and turned to leave. Alyssa sighed. "He makes me nervous." She breathed steadily. Nick smirked. "You'll warm up to him soon enough." Alyssa nodded slowly as she began to search the area for prints.

* * *

**_TBC...!_**

_Sorry i know it was long... But it would have been to short for two chapters... And it kind of flowed... Lemma know what you think so far. Sorry I'm not one to let my characters into a relationship thing... my stories are usually crazy long..._


	5. Settling in slowly

_Thanx for reading... please R&R I'd like to know what everyone is thinking. Within the next few chapters there will be more with the other characters promise... I'm just trying to fit her in still._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Back at Head Quarters Catherine stood in the break book rumbling through the fridge.

"Hungry?" Warrick said not looking up from his files.

"Starving, where's Greg's Secret stash?" She said looking around hopefully to come in contact with something edible soon. "I had to get Lindsay to bed in a hurray."Opening and shutting cupboards she mumbled.

"It's called a _Secret_ stash so people like you can' find it." Greg said joining them in the room. "You see the whole idea behind the word Secr-"

"We get it Greg, You're Territorial." She said admitting defeat and sitting into a chair at the table.

"Hey guys!" Alyssawalked in grabbing a Styrofoam cup and pouring her self a second coffee for the evening.

"How was it?" Greg asked.

"Oh you mean the body dump that turned into a possible triple… Interesting," She said opening the fridge and pulling out her lunch. Their mouths dropped.

"That was your first case!" Greg asked, "Better than mine." He shook his head. Alyssa shrugged.

Catherine watched her. "You're the girl who was looking for Grissom." She finally said.

Alyssa nodded searching for something in her bag, "and now one of our soon to be level ones." Greg nodded in approval.

Alyssa smiled and continued to search. "I always over pack and I never actually eat any of it." She said pulling out a few fruits and what looked like a PB &J sandwich. "Up for grabs." She smiled and chugged down her coffee. Catherine's eyes lit up.

"I like her already." She said snatching the sandwich before anyone else could.

Warrick laughed. "Ah, Cath you're something else."

"Glad I could be of service." Alyssa said refilling her cup and headed to the door.

"If anyone needs me…I'm in the morgue," She blinked. "I'm still working the lab tonight, so if you got anything you know where to find me,later." She left to meet Nick and Grissom.

"How old do you think… she is?" Catherine said between bites.

"18." Greg said. They looked at him, "What?" He asked innocently.

"Not possible." Warrick said.

"23." Catherine said.

"25" Warrick added.

"Wanna place a bet on it?" She said eyeing her partner. "For dinner," She added.

Warrick thought about it, "Deal." They shook on it.

"Me too," Greg asked. They just looked at him,

"Well I got stuff to do." Catherine said avoiding the subject and leaving Warrick with Greg. "Uh, me, too man." Warrick followed Catherine out.

Greg Just laughed and picked up the newspaper.

* * *

Alyssa slipped her scrubs on and entered the morgue. The sudden smell of rotting bodily fluids filled her nose as fast as her eyes teared from the strength of it.

"This is one smell I will not get used to." She said and stood between Nick and her boss. Nick wrinkled his nose.

"It is quite pungent." He agreed.

"Smells like roses." An elder man turned around to face them. Alyssa made a face.

"You've been working here to long Doc." Nick said greeting him with a nod. "This is Alyssa, New lab tech for the evening and Possibly a CSI 1." Nick introduced her. Alyssa smiled,

"You letting in younger ones Gris." He said snapping Grissom out of his concentration,

"New knowledge, and new skills." He said smirking.

"Sticky note that, it's a compliment." Nick said teasing Grissom and looking at the new CSI.

"So what do we have behind door number one doc?" Alyssa asked.

"Anxious one isn't she?" Alyssa blushed at her childish impatience.

"Well we have two gun shot wounds to the head, cracked her skull and severed a large vessel, causing it to bleed out." He said pointing to the abrasion marks on baseof the young girls' blonde locks. Alyssa mentally noted this while Nick took pictures.

"Bruising? Any indication of struggle?" Alyssa didn't miss a beat.

"Bruising on the knuckles, what looks like skin cells under he nails."

"So the bruising wasn't post mortem?" Nick asked still snapping pictures.

The old man shook his head," No."

"How about the bruise on her rightshoulder,"Grissom asked leaning into the body.

"There is a matching one on her left, looks as if she was held down." They all nodded.

"So TOD?" Alyssa asked.

"Approximately, 8 hours." He answered.

"The COD…Positional Asphyxia." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Wait who would kill some one and then shoot them? They're already dead no!" Alyssa said slightly mortified.

"Sick people." Nick said Finishing up his snap shots.

"Don't give the person the benefit of a doubt, Nick." She said pulling out her latex gloves.

Grissom eyed her. "I'm getting the samples from under her finger nails, if she faught back then these are his epithilials." She said. Grissom nodded and smiled.

"I'll go examine the other two victims." He said walking towards the next body.Alyssa nodded and went back to her Vic's hand.

* * *

Three hours later the three of them emerged from the morgue. "Idon't think eating will be an option after we had to piece together that girls' body." Alyssa said Slightly pale.

Nick nodded. "You'll get used to it soon." he assured her.

Alyssa smiled lazily."I'll run these to DNA." Alyssa said with her evidence in hand.

"I'll take these to get printed." Nick said turning the opposite way.

"Nick," Alyssa called. He faced her as she held out her hand. "I'm doingprints still." She sighed to her self.

"Why don't I see if Greg will do us a favor while you and I work on the pictures and the clothing," He suggested.

"Actually that sounds awesome, tell Greg I owe him big time." She thankedturning to go toDNA. "See you in a few!" she called back waving her hand.

Nick walked into the break room and found Greg sitting at the table flipping through channels. "Greggo, just the man I was looking for." He sat next to Greg who eyed him with concern. "Yes?"

"I… Well the new girl, needs you to run some prints while we sort other evidence." Nick said.

"She asked me?" He said in slight disbelief.

"Yes, she also said she owes you big time." Nick said knowing he'd trapped Greg.

Greg thought for several seconds. "Alright sure," Greg said taking the evidence in his hands. "By the way Nick how old IS she?"

Greg questioned. "Twenty Two, why?" Nick said some what concerned. "No reason." And with that, Greg left the room and flipped open his phone.

"Warrick,"

"Hey Warrick it's Greg, I wanna place a bet," he smirked.

"Hey man it's not possible, she can't be 18, I'm doin You a favour." Warrick said sounding slightly irritated.

"I wanna move to 22." Greg said quickly.

Warrick waited a few seconds. "Alright man fine, Whoever has the age furthest away buys dinner."

"Alright bye." Greg said smirking, clicking his phone shut and continuing to the lab.

* * *

_**TBC?**_


	6. Closer to Breaking in

**_Disclaimer: If you'r feeling picky read the front page... The only thing I own is the character (Alyssa Crane) and her profil and backround. She is my creation. She is NOT a real CSI character... if they would like her... she comes witha fee P_**

* * *

Alyssa and Nick stood in front of the evidence table and slowly searched through the different articles. Swabbing, packaging and initialing everything she has collected. She slowly wondered in her head why people would intentionallyhurt other living beings. _Don't be weak... you can't... be strong for these women_… She thought as she sorted through a pair of knee highs.

"That hanging body was so decomposed, there are still large amount of skin on this girls stockings." She said sighing.

Nick nodded and opened the photos from the large folder. They worked in silence for 5 more minutes.

"Guys!" Alyssa jumped and faced The Intercom.

"Jesus…" she said a little too loud.

"No, the name's Greg but Thank you, I have your results, shall, I come to you?"

"That would be great Greg." Alyssa said re-composing her self.

"Coffee, I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night." He said sounding sympathetic.

"I'll love you forever thank you." Alyssa perked up a bit.

"Whoa, that's your fourth." Nick said in his southern twang. Alyssa shrugged.

"You Nick?" Greg asked.

"Please, Thanks." Nick thanked his friend.

"But that's your fourth." She teased as Nick shook his head and smirked as he said turning back to the matted cotton dress he was inspecting.

The intercom clicked and Greg was gone. Within minutes Greg was standing in the door way of the evidence room.

"Here you go ma'am." Greg smiled and placed a coffee cup on the table behind the pair.

"Yours is here too Nick." Greg said setting a second cup next to the first.

"Thanks man." Nick said not even looking up.

"So, our news my slave." She smiled and took a sip from her coffee and smiled at the guy infront of her. Setting it back down and walking back next to Nick,

"Your victim… well all three mother and two daughters." Greg said as a matter-of-factly

"What!" Alyssa said suddenly awake. She held her hand out for Greg to pass her the paper to read. He did so and she and Nick examined the contents on the white paper slowly.

"Warrant," Was all she said,

"Care to elaborate…English maby?" Greg asked clearly puzzled.

"Chances of this mother having a husband?" She said looking around. Nick caught on.

"You think?" He asked.

"Just a hunch, I don't think I can ask for a warrant can I?" She asked.

Nick shrugged, "Try, bring, it to brass…Greg 'bout the prints?" Nick asked.

"Nothing came up in AFIS." Greg said. "

Thanks you've been awesome. Can I have the paper with the print and I'll go hassle Brass." She said hanging the lab coat up.

"Nick you ok here?"

"Yea I'll grab your notes and finish up whatever is left, there's not much." Nick smiled at her and she returned it pulling off her gloves and ran her bare hand through her ponytail. She cringed when she came to the curls forming at the bottom.

"I'm off later guys." She said jogging slowly down the hall.

Reaching Brass' door she knocked softly. "Come in," Came a husky voice.

"Hey Brass," Alyssa smiled warmly. "I have a favor to ask of you." She said plopping in the chair across from him.

He raised his left brow and floded his hands infront of him. She had his full attention.

"Nick sent me… well it's for our case." She slowly explained. He nodded in recognition. She explained their findings.

"It'd be great if we could make it out tonight." She said somewhat pleadingly. He smiled.

"I'll see what I can do, I'll page you." He said holding out a note pad for the girl to write her number down on.

"You're awesome thank you!" She said and skipped out the door almost pumping into a familiar brown haired girl. "Hey Sara," She smiled and Sara returned her smiled.

"Heard you got a case," Sara said nodding. Alyssa smiled, "Yea,"

"Congrats." Sara smiled,

"Thanks, I'd love to talk but I have to get back." Alyssa said already taking off.

Sara waved and proceeded to Brass' office.

Alyssa walked in the evidence examining room only to find Nick packing up. "Damn done already?" She smiled putting gloves on to help him clean.

Nick laughed, "Upset?" He said playing along.

"Heart's broken, may never heel." She laughed softly and put the last of the remaining clothing in the bag. "Get the warrant?"

"Well I-" She was cut off.

"Yes She did." Brass said cutting in. Alyssa beamed.

"Road trip, you Tagging' along g Brass ole' boy?" Nick said pulling his own gloves off. Brass nodded.

"All over this case like a cheap suite." He said pocketing the warrant.

"That's the spirit." Alyssa said putting away the evidence and smirked. "Shall we gentlemen?"

"Already there," Nick said.

"Can I Drive?" Alyssa smirked devilishly.

Nick slowly turned a looked at her.

"OK How dangerous can I be!" She said letting her hands drop and hit her thighs.

Nick looked at Brass. "Let the girl drive, she's gotta be safer than Warrick." He gave in. Nick sighed and gave in too.

They all headed back to the Tahoe and Brass to his Taurus.

* * *

Alyssa drove along as Nick was telling her where to go and ever so often pointing out good local restraints and the usual hang outs and sites. Alyssa smiled taking Las Vegas in.

"So how do you like it so far?" He asked. Alyssa nodded slowly, a small smile forming on her face.

"It's sweet, totally different from home, New Jersey." She continued. "But nice and fast for all for 4 days I've actually been here," She glanced at him and smiled.

He smiled back.

"Are we coming close?" She asked anxious.

"We are ma'am." Nick said, "Go right here…and that's it right there." He pointed to large white house with green shutters.

Alyssa nodded and parked.

The trio exited their cars, the two CSIs had their kits in hand.They allmet at the foot of the paved drive way.

"Well, this is it," Brass said and faced the two standing before him.

"Think he'll co-operate?" Alyssa asked.

"Cross you're finger, chances are he knows why we're here and won't." Brass said crushing all hopes.

"Wonderful." Nick sighed and motioned for Brass to go first.

"Ladies first," Nick smiled.

They all headed to the front door.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	7. High Tailin it

**_-Disclaimer... Chapter 1... and.. I do not own starbucks, Sudoku... DEF don't own forensic montly and CHINOS... I do not not own a pair of chinos... Cus THAT... Would be scary...sudders at the thought_**

**_-SORRY its soooo short! it will be longer next time... and LOOK the beginning OF the GSR portion. _**

**_-Thank you to the TWO reviews I got.. I'd post ur names and all but for some reason the page won't open so i can't see them at the moment... BUT thank you soo much... MORE R&R please! It would totally be helpful._**

* * *

Brass knocked at the door. Alyssa turned around and looked at the display in front of her. The grass was green, well groomed, this place was neatly kept. She turned back to the door to find it still closed. Brass knocked again.

"This is Detective Jim Brass from the Las Vegas Police, We have a few questions to ask you."

There was silence.Suddenly a shot was flared. Alyssa jumped and grabbed Nick's arm. Before Nick could comprehend the older detective pushed them both into a cove in front of the garage door.

"I'm not loosing another newbie." Brass muttered loudly.

Alyssa still had Nick's arm in her hand and clutching it hard. Nick looked down at her.

"Sorry, it was there, I was scared." She laughed nervously.

Finally, after a few more fired shots, there was silence. Alyssa heard a click from behind the garage door.

"Nick…" She started to back away.

"I heard it." He said, also backing away. Jim followed.

"I say we make a B-line for the Van." Alyssa said picking up the pace.

Nick nodded.

The garage door began to open. Jim was already in his car calling for back up.

Nick and Alyssa made a B-line for the Tahoe hopped in and drove a few houses down to where Brass was headed.

"What The Fu-" Alyssa stopped her self and ran her hands through her ponytail, feelingflustered and nervous.

Nick breathed hard but quieted down as he heard giggling. He looked over to his partner and noticed her shoulders shaking.

"Are you… Crying?" He asked nopiong he didn't have a crying woman on his hands. She shook her head and laughed.

"I'm… not usually… one for adrenaline rushes…. but… That definitely… woke me up…" She managed in between laughed. This put a smile on his face as he let out a long sigh and laughed quietly.

"Oh look at Mr. Professional laughing it up with the scared newbie." She smiled. "Oh I'm vibrating." She said reaching into her pocket. He stared at her blankly and coughed,

"my phone." She said simply.

**"Crane,"**

**"It's Grissom is everything ok? Are you or Nick hurt?" He sounded worried.**

**"Yea fine, A little shook up, but fine otherwise." She smiled.**

**"Do you need a third CSI?" He asked.**

**Alyssa asked Nick who shook his head.**

**"The male beside me says no, I agree." She said looking at her cuticles.**

**"If you're sure," Grissom said.**

**"We are. I figure once the squad gets here he'll be out of our way."**

**"Alright, Bye,"**

**"Later," and with that they both hung up**

She looked at Nick. "Alright we shall wait, until then Coffee would be lovely."

Nick nodded and called Brass to let them know they were swinging by star bucks and asked if he wanted anything. As they headed off towards the street they saw the back up pulling in.

"Stop the car Nick," Nick stopped and watched as Alyssa pointed out a running figure in the distance. Nick handed her his police scanner and she spoke loudly into it.

"Man on the run!" She quickly yelled in the directions as they sped towards the trail the man was leaving behind.

"Put the light up." He instructed her, the young girl listened and did as told.

"You know, as much fun as this is, the lab still has its good points." She saw him smirk.

"Like not chasing after a suspect, who may have possibly murdered his kids, and wife and shot at us,"

"No like the bottomless amounts of coffee." She smirked and he laughed.

"Well hold on to your Chinos baby 'cuz we're high tailing it." He said in the most southern twang he could muster.

"Charming," She laughed out loud and hung on for dear life.

**Back at the lab**

Grissom and Sara sat at the break table finishing their 'midnight' snack. Sara had her nose buried in the newest edition of forensic monthly while Grissom was working on a sudoku puzzle.

All of a sudden they heard a somewhat unfamiliar voice over Sara's police scanner. 'Man on the run!' They both looked up.

"Was that the new girl!" Sara questioned. Grissom nodded in thought.

Few Seconds later they heard a hard laugh come from the scanner followed by a 'charming'. Sara shook her head.

"She's new with the scanner." Sara smirked and went back to her article. Grissom picked up his mobile and was about to hit his speed dial.

"Let them sort it out Griss, they have back up and Nick will take offence and so will she, plus we should get back to our case." And with that she closed her magazine and looked at her watch.

Grissom watched her. She could feel his eyes on her and started to get flustered so she broke the silence.

"You gonna sit there all day?" Sara tried to sound stern but instead it came out quiet.

"Uh…yea… I mean, no." He said joining Sara at her side. She looked over and smiled but walked out the door ahead of her boss.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	8. Unwritten

SORRY internet was wacked... gah... anyways here it is and I have the few started and almost done as well. So They will be up... I am going to turn the tables next chapter and focus on some of the GSR and WC. SO please R&R. I deas are greeat.

Disclaimer:... you get it... ch 1.

* * *

After a long, wild goose chase and many cop cars later, Alyssa and Nick returned to Police department with their suspect.

"Are you going to watch from the window or join me?" Nick asked.

"I'll come in to the serve the warrant when it gets here and run everything back to the lab, so I'll watch most of it." She smiled and headed to the door in the next room.

Alyssa watched and Nick questioned the guy, she knew being in there would ware her patience thin, heck she was getting frustrated just watching.

"_Mr. Sear, where are your daughters and your wife?" Nick asked leaning across the table._

"_Hell, how should I know?" The man answered with no remorse, just shrugging his shoulders. _

"_Man, you ran from cops, c'mon, your hiding something." Nick tried. _

_The man just looked away._

The door opened abruptly, which made the brunette jump and turn around, "Nice to see you too." The older male smiled, holding out a piece of paper.

"Hey brass, sorry I was just thinking, Wow warrant, that was fast, thank you." She smiled.

Grissom followed Brass in. "Just finished my case and came to see how it's going with the father. Why aren't you in there?" He said facing Alyssa.

"No need for both of us. Plus I'm serving the warrant." she said waving the piece of paper she was previously handed.

"He cop to anything?"

"You're kidding me right? He tried to run and turned it into a wild goose chase. Why should it be any easier here?" She smirked

Grissom nodded thoughtfully.

"I've got spit to get, excuse me." And with that she walked towards the room that held Nick and their suspect, kit in hand.

Brass followed her back to the room and took a seat next to where Nick was standing

"Mr. Sear, we have a warrant for your finger prints and you're DNA." Alyssa instructed holding up the warrant and placing her kit on the table.

"I want a lawyer." The lanky male spat.

"Fine, but that doesn't get you out of this warrant." Nick said standing off to the side.

Alyssa pulled out her swab and uncapped it. "Make and 'O' like a cheerio." She didn't flinched from here gaze. The man didn't move.

Alyssa leaned in and gave the man a tired gaze. "Alright, you can open your mouth voluntarily or we can get this lovely officer over here to open it for you. Either way I'm getting your DNA. In Fact, Lucky, Lucky me gets your fingerprints as well. This is a warrant and I am here to serve it, I don't want to play these games with you. So make like a blow up doll and say 'O'." She smirked.

She saw no sudden movement but slowly the man scrunched up his face and spat on the table in front of her. Alyssa sighed and swabbed the glob of spit and capped the Q-tip.

"Charming." She breathed putting her swab in her case. She then pulled out her ten-card and print pad. "Can you count to 10? Good. Let's count down together, starting from the thumb of your left." She said and reached for his hand….

The Three CSIs went back to head quarters to get their prints and DNA to the lab. "Ok so I'll run these against the DNA found under the woman's nails." Alyssa smiled

"We need to search his house still right? 'Got to place the weapon in the father's hands'," She said more to remind her self then her partner. Nick smiled and nodded.

"I'll help with DNA, since you're running a lot right now."

"Why thank you Nick, such a charmer." She Grinned and headed to the lab.

Once the pair got there, they saw Greg running DNA.

"Greg is that ours?"

"Yes and its male, all male, unlike Nick here, having the girl do your dirty work and asking me to process, you should be ashamed." Greg shook his head.

"No really, Greg, I asked." assuring him, "And I'm asking one more time, this may be it." She pleaded.

"Anything," He smiled and took the swab.

"Thank you."

"Thanks Greggo, She owes you one."

"You should be ashamed." Alyssa hit his chest teasingly and walked to the print lab laughing.

"Leave me be." Greg held out a hand as Nick went to follow the brunette.

As Nick walked in to the print lab from his break, he heard the computer blink.

"Oh the sound of an almost cracked case,"

"Like heaven." She added.

"Nick could you pass me the print from the evidence we collected off the rope tag." She said not taking her eyes off the print.

Nick handed her the paper and just as quickly she stuck it in the scanner. The print appeared on the screen. Within seconds the computer identified the print as a match.

"Oh god, I could kiss you." She said to the computer screen.

"That would be a sight." Nick laughed and she joined.

"I bet." She smirked and waited for a print out.

"I'll call Brass and get him to keep the father there, this'll buy us time." Nick said pulling out his cell phone.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Greg." She said. "I'll be right back."

Alyssa headed to the break room and made a be-line to the coffee machine and poured three cups of coffee. It was then that Grissom walked in. He smiled at thin figure in front of him.

"How's your case going?" He asked.

"Great, thank you so much!" She smiled widely.

"Tell me about it." He said leaning against the table. "And good job with the suspect." He added.

Alyssa took a sip of her black coffee and nodded. "Thanks and well, so far we have a mother and two daughters, one daughter was 18 and the other was 15, the mother 39.-" Grissom cut her off.

"Lay it out based on what you have." He said assuringly. Alyssa nodded.

_Father comes home frustrated and probably upset with something. Daughters are possibly nagging him. Kills the oldest daughter first, must have confined the youngest girl. Adhesive was found on her wrists. Oldest daughter was slice and diced and put into grocery bags, 5 to be exact. The younger was shot in her stomach, the bullet obstructing everything in its path, exiting right above the lumbar column. The teen then bleeding out, mother comes home and sees what her mate has done and positively flips, heck she can't live, she'll run right where he can't have her run, to the police. So proving the obvious, he needs to get of her too. Pushes her back wards, she hitting her head on a hard surface, a table or something low. He then suffocates his wife and shoots her in the back of the head. He then needs to dispose of the bodies, anyone with a quarter of common sense knows DB's after a few days, hardly smell like vanilla. He must get rid of them. It's night so he can possibly get away without anyone noticing. He drives out to the middle of no where, and spreads the bodies out. Bags at the edge of water, and the youngest daughter hanging, figured they wouldn't be found and if they were it wouldn't look like a double. Then his conscience taking into play, he moves his wife somewhere, where she could be found. He does love her after all. He gets into his car and the drives off._

She finished and looked at her boss. He nodded slowly. "It makes sense, now what?" He questioned her like a student.

"We serve the warrant for the house, to prove my layout and find a gun and match the prints." Grissom nodded and gestured to Nick.

"Sound right Nick?"

"I agree with the layout but I would challenge her falling on the table that could work many ways, he could have hit her with something and knocked her out." Nick said moving closer to the cup his partner extended to him.

"That's why we follow the evidence." Grissom smiled and walked out.

"Did we just learn a very short lesson?" Alyssa asked.

"Not one that we shouldn't know." Nick said sipping his coffee.

Alyssa, Nick and Grissom walked under the yellow crime scene tape and into the house. "For a potential Murderer, this house is well kept." Grissom eyed the youngest CSI.

"Then again anybody can hire a maid." She slowly changed her answer.

Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Nick The upstairs, Alyssa the kitchen-"

"A Woman's place?" She challenged.

"No…more cupboards, needs more attention, easy storage." Grissom smiled innocently.

Alyssa eyed him and grabbed her field kit, "that better be it…." She said trailing off.

"I'll take this room for now," Finally finding the chance to finish his directions.

Alyssa slowly made her way to the kitchen looking at the pictures as she was walking down a lean hallway. _They look happy… then again looks can be deceiving, and you know first hand_. She finally reached what looked like a spotless kitchen. Putting down her kit and pulling out her camera she began to take pictures of the kitchen a couple of each angle. When she reached the corner where the opposite and adjacent wall met, she saw what looked like a disturbance. Taking a few shots of the scene before her, the brunette reached out with her gloved hands to the toaster.

"He couldn't be this stupid." She said softly.

Alyssa reached into vest and pulled out a small tub of print powder, brush and printed the surface. After she lifted the finger prints she turned over the toaster and saw the bottom piece missing and most of the inside.

"Grissom," She called still examining the toaster. Grissom walked into the kitchen and looked over his CSI's shoulder.

"Think he took it with him and ditched it while running? He knew why we were here why would he leave it behind?" She said facing him.

"It's possible…" He said eyeing the object in front of him.

"Did you print it?" She nodded.

"Ok, grab a uniform you know the way here went and start walking." Grissom said,

"and the kitchen?"

"Nick and I will tag team when we're done the other rooms." Alyssa nodded again and grabbed her kit and flash light, heading towards the closest officer.

4 hours later, Alyssa walked along a dusky road with 4 rookies, 5 other officers and Brass.

"Ok guys looks like her turned right here into the forested area." She said pointing to shoe prints with her free hand.

"Keep the distance between everyone we need to look as far out as we can in case he tossed the gun far." She said loudly. Everyone nodded.

After a few steps she heard her walkie talkie go off.

"Need help."

"Are you guys done there?"

"Yea just about, you far up?" Nick asked.

"Just hit the forestry." She said.

"Ok we're driving there."

"Lazy." She smirked and clipped her device to her pant.

"Here!" She turned and saw a flashlight waving. Alyssa jogged toward the figure and looked down.

"Score, Good job," She smirked at the proud figure and reached her gloved hand out and took her camera from one of the rookies.

"Hopefully he wasn't smart enough to wipe it down." She said taking shots of the gun.

"The cat is in the hole." She laughed into the walkie talkie.

"You got the gun? You sure it's the right one?" Grissom said.

"Well, let's find out." She said bagging the evidence. "I'll bring it back to the lab."


	9. Startled

**Disclaimer:** You get it.

Thank you to…. Manhattan SVU for your sweet review. Glad you like it the new character!

**Note to everyone:** Ok so it has come to my attention that I had saidI wasn't sure whoAlyssa would be with yet. I kind of have an idea. But you're not supposed to know it. I'm trying to incorporate kind of both Men and then surprise you guys… Don't worry I'm trying to make it hard for everyone to decipher which one she will be with. I'm also thinking of either adding another lab personal for the guy she doesn't end up with… or using pre existing or let him wollow in self pitty as everyone of his collegues seemed to be pairing off. But anybody have any ideas for names? I could use one. Thank you! Here's The Next CH.

* * *

Alyssa fidgeted as Bobby was trying to make the comparison. She couldn't help but occupy her hands with something- being the file she was holding- turning the brown folder clockwise. 

"If you stop fidgeting, I may be able to work in piece." The curly haired pale man looked at her.

"Shoot, sorry. First case," Giving him a nervous smile, he laughed and turned back to the microscope.

"The striations are different, he either altered the barrel very well or it's not the gun you're looking for." He turned around and gave an apologetic smile.

Alyssa stomped her right foot. "Damn it. I thought we had this guy. Was it the same caliber? If it's registered does he own any others?"

She said gritting her teeth and fetching for more information. Bobby walked over to his computer and began typing with the brunette as his heels.

"Well, it's a .25 mil, same bullet size as the one found in your vic…" He continued to search.

"Oh get this, the gun matches a previous murder, 20 years ago, woman and child found dead and perp was not caught." Alyssa clicked her tongue.

"So he's in possession of a previously used gun." She said more to her self. Bobby nodded and turned to the screen,

"I'll print it out for… you…" He said to a now empty space. He shook his head and laughed. He suddenly felt another presence.

"Shit. I forgot the print out, sorry Bobby." The brunette quickly returned and grabbed the brown folder from his hand.

"You're and angel." And with that she headed towards Grissom's office.

As the young CSI Traveled at a quick pace down the CSI corridors, she tried to concentrate on the paper in front of her. _Ok so was he previously married to this other two victims? Research Crane_! She mentally talked to her self. **Bang** She went flying back wards and landed on her butt. _Who the Hell…._ She looked up to se a tall spiky haired guy holding his hands out.

"You should watch where you're going." She said using her own two hands to get her self up.

"Me! Who had their head down?" Alyssa gave him a cold look and wiped the back of her pants. Greg bent down to pick her file off the floor but Alyssa beat him to it.

"I could've gotten-," "No I got, I got it. Sorry by the way." And with that she left.

Greg watched her go and turn the hall into Grissom's office._ She's a weird one_. He said and laughed to him self. _But hot, _and continued to find Nick.

"Grissom," Alyssa huffed, walking into his office, "I've got so-."

But there was no reply and she looked up to see an empty office -except for his 'pets'- but found no sign of her employer.

"Geeze Grissom…" She sighed and lowered her head

"Yes?" The CSI jumped about a mile, turning around and let out a squeak.

"Sorry." He smirked as Alyssa tried to catch her breath. Once caught, she opened her mouth to talk, but decided against it and handed him the findings from ballistics. He scanned the paper as a piece a evidence.

"And you're going to do what now?" He asked looking at her quizzically.

"Call Brass let him know and then find out who this woman's husband was, if she had one." She said smiling.

"Very good," He said handing her the folder.

"Also call Nick and let him know, you're working the case together."

"Got'chya Boss. Later." She walked out and pulled out her mobile to call Brass and Nick.

Grissom sat at his desk and reviewed the file that was given to him by his new CSI. He was trying to remember who's case this was when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes Alyssa?" He said not looking up.

"No… the name's Sara actually, Sara Sidle in fact." She smirked and took the seat across from him. He looked up and pulled off his glasses.

"What can I help you with Ms. Sidle."

"Well I was actually about to go out and grab some food and was wonder if you'd like something…or…" She trailed off.

"Or… what Sara,"

"Maybe, if you're like to tag along. It's this new deli about 5 minutes up the road, I mean it's no biggie I can drive or go alone." She stopped abruptly realizing that once again she was over talking.

"Sure." He said beginning to stand up.

"Oh it's ok the- what?" her eyes snapped open in disbelief.

"I said sure." He turned to grab his coat. Sara shut her mouth fast realizing that she must have resembled a fish with a gaping open mouth.

"S-sure. Ok. I'll bring the car around…" She said turning slowly to the door in disbelief. As she exited his office her shocked face turned into a very large grin.

**TBC**


	10. Deep Breath

**OK Here it is.**

**Enjoy…..**

* * *

Alyssa sat across from her suspect and his lawyer in the interogation room. His eyes were as cold as the room it self.

"Mr. Sear, you do realize you were in possession of a gun used in a previous homicide? How did you come into contact with the weapon?" Alyssa asked softly, watching his every move.

Nothing.

Alyssa looked at the detective then back at the man sitting before her. Brass spoke this time.

"Sir what happened to your first wife Martha and your daughter Chelsea?"

Nothing.

"You see placing this gun on your hand and in your possession tells me that you killed them-"

"Are you making an accusation Miss. Crane?"

"I believe I am. But first I would like to know why you killed you wife and daughter years ago and we will get you on killing your newest wife and kids Mr. Sear-"

"You're harassing my client." Alyssa stood up more to calm her own nerves.

"You know what, you two sit tight. We've got you for one murder, just a matter of time before we link you to the other concerning your newest wife and daughters." The brunette turned to the door but before she could leave,

"You wanna know why I did it-"

"Mr. Sear I'd advise-"

"-Advise all you want but they'll find out anyways…. They kept asking for more and more money, bothering me, annoying me…"

Alyssa turned to face the murderer, "money? You killed them out of your own greed? Would some one read this man his rights?"

Brass stepped in and with that she left the room.

Closing the door Alyssa felt a hand on her arm, looking up and saw Nick.

"Great job rookie, not bad, not bad at all." He smiled assuringly.

"Thanks, we got him." She smiled mildly flicking her ponytail off her shoulders.

"These cases will get easier to handle, don't be so hard on your self. You did great and you didn't even realize you are at the tail end of your double shift."

"Oh I can feel it. Hey Nick thank you for letting me run with it a bit. I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle this but you and Grissom were rightthere, even whenI was completely frustrated." She shifted her case file to her other arm and sighed.

"You know, it's bad when an innocent person looses their life, its worse when the children are involved." She said staring at tile on the PD floor.

"It always is, but that's why we're here and no problem you soared with it." He said as his team member nodded.

"Yes it is."

"Hey would you like to grab lunch? We can write the follow up tonight on our break."

"Then it wouldn't be much ofa break and Nick, I'd love to but can I take a rain check I'm a little out of it." She half smiled.

"Oh yea sure, rain check I'll hold you to it,and get some sleep, I'll see you tonight." He smiled back,

"Yea! You too! Later." She turned and walked out of the station.

**Back at the crime lab**

Alyssa walked through the air conditioned door. The Las Vegas heat being left behind, she turned hearing laughter behind her,

"Hey Grissom, Hey Sara!" She stopped to face them.

"Hi. How did it go?" Suddenly going into full Boss mode.

"Great, he confessed to the triple and we had enough evidence to get him on the first as well." She smiled.

"Good, good, why don't you have that report for me tonight? Go get some sleep."

"Thanks. See you tonight, later Sara." And with that she was gone.

"Hey Griss, thanks for tagging along, it was fun. I miss that. Guess I'll be seeing you later." Sara turned before she could say anything stupid.

"Sara, I was thinking maybe tomorrow before shift, why don't we go…for dinner? Since we had a good time… an all…" Sara stopped dead in her tracks _He didn't…._

"Pardon me?" She asked unsure. _Please please..._

"Well you… for dinner before shift tomorrow? I'd ask you for tonight but the notice is-"

"Yes. I'd like that, Grissom." Sara smiled.

"I better get some sleep too Grissom, See you tonight."

"Goodnight, Miss. Sidle.

**TBC….**

**more cases and the start of WC to come... who will the new CSI end up with and will her past get in the way? What will come of Sara and Grissom's dinner date?**


	11. Error

It's short. I know… but there's a reason.

**Disclaimer:**Chapter1 please.

* * *

**_Error_**

**__**

"Alright, Catherine, Warrick, 419 Henderson, Greg, continue with your case from last night. Nick B&E soup shack right off the strip. Sara, suspicious cirques, Body Farm and Miss Crane, I believe you have a follow up to finish. I'll be doing paperwork." Grissom turned on his heels and headed out the door.

The CSI's filed out and Alyssa headed to her bosses' office, brown file in hand. "Grissom, here's the follow up." She handed over the case file as he studied her.

"You already finished it?" He opened the folder and skimmed through the papers. "It's a Novel Miss. Crane."

Alyssa nodded.

"I had time to spare." She Smiled "Anything for me," a questing glance was directed to Grissom.

Grissomon the other hand,let out a sigh, knowing all to well that she couldn't possible have gotten any sleep due to the amount of writing contained in the folder.

"Tag along with Sara." He nodded and proceeded to read her file.

Alyssa walked out and hit her speed dial.

"Sidle"

"Sara its Alyssa, have you left yet?"

"Just about to,"

"Good wait up I'm your shadow for the evening. I need to grab my kit I'll be out in a sec."

And with that the two brunettes's hung up and were ready to go.

* * *

**Catherine's Car**

"So Cath how's Linds?" Warrick asked making small talk.

"She's doing better, finally realized she can't get out of this school undetected." Catherine said furrowing her brow.

"That bad, huh? She'll grow out of it." Warrick said placing a reassuring hand on his partner's shoulder.

Catherine looked over and gave a partial smile, inside praying the man beside her was right.

"I just feel that with Eddie gone and not letting her see her only grandfather, that she knows of that is, she's lacking that…"

"Male influence, but you don't want to subject her to that type casino of life. Makes sense," Warrick finished as Catherine sighed.

"…Yea." She shrugged pulling into their crime scene.

"This is it." She said looking over and Warrick held her gaze.

"Cath…." Catherine blinked slightly in hope of something… anything.

"It'll be alright." He said defeated and got out of the car.

He smacked his head with his palm.

_Stupid._

* * *

**Sara's Car**

"So how do you like it so far?"

Alyssa looked over, her facial expressing needing Sara to further elaborate.

"The job I mean."

"Oh, Love it, I like night shift, the people are great… well except Grissom kind of scares me." She shrugged slightly embarrassed knowing that of all the things that could scare her, itshouldn't beher boss.

Sara smirked laughing lightly.

"It's ok there are days where he scared all of us."

"Including you?" The youngest smirked knowing she hadhit a soft spo,t by the red colourspreading on Sara's face.

Sara tried to hide her reaction. "At times," She said rather flirtatiously.

Alyssa laughed.

"Could have fooled me... Well... I guess if being scared includes blushing, hair flicking and batting of the eyelashes. Then yea… he definitely scares you."

"Now, Now...that is not true Rookie…. I wasn't batting my eyelashes." Alyssa looked over at her elder and they both rang out in laughter.

"Your fun, you know, you'll fit in." Sara nodded in appreciation.

Alyssa smiled and giggled as she looked ahead.

She saw a bright flash and suddenly couldn't breathe.

The last thing sAlyss heard was the screams of her dead mother...

* * *

As he sighed he slowly made his way over from the lab table to his cell phone.

"Grissom," He grumbled obviously annoyed.

"Grissom, Its Brass… There's been an accident…..

_TBC……_

* * *

SORRY! I had major writers block. I think… well I hope it's cured.

Like it? Hate it? More? No More?


	12. Bruised

**Chapter 12- Buised**

She wasn't sure when she had really come too; she just knew she was in pain. The smell of deodorizers and anti disinfectants were so strong, she had to sneeze sending a sharp pain up her spine. _What the hell?_ Suddenly, she felt her head pound and screams erupted. She was sure one was her own… the other, to distinguishable to even consider it belonging to another person.

Her mother's.

She was only 13.

Alyssa felt the air from the door hit her face as people swarmed around her. After a few agonizing minutes,

"She stabilized!"

The screaming stopped as she felt a collective breath from the life forms around her.

"Miss. Crane how are you feeling now?"

"What's going on? Where's Sara? We should be at a crime scene."

* * *

A few hours later, outside in the waiting room, sat 3 worried bodies.

"OK, who's here for Miss. Sidle and Miss. Crane?"

"Uh we are," The three men stood up.

"Miss. Sidle, has a few contusions to her head, very minor & she's asleep, Miss Crane as well has contusions and is suffering what we believe is a concussion with a few discrepancies but we need to run a few more tests to confirm. You may visit them, room 231, but first is there a…… Mr. Grissom?"

The Doctor Said Looking Up From His Clipboard.

Grissom lifted his right arm slightly. "I'm Dr. Grissom."

"Alright Doctor, You are the Kin for Miss Crane as well as Miss Sidle, we need you to sign a form for them both."

"I know I'm Sara's Kin but shouldn't you be contacting Miss Crane's Parents?" Grissom asked.

"I would if they were alive. Now after you visit them the nurse will gave you their forms to fill out." And with that, the Dr. was gone.

_So much for reassurance_. Grissom thought

"I didn't know, I only assumed..." Nick said slightly disoriented.

"I don't think anyone did Nicky." Warrick said.

The three men looked at each other for a second then walked into the room in a line.

* * *

The sight before them was not one they had prepared for. Sara was in the first bed, obviously sleeping due to the pain meds. He face was covered in bruising a little wounds. Grissom felt a lump in his throat. The three men gathered around their colleague's bed as Grissom walked to her side and took her hand, all on autopilot. He turned his head slightly only to see a sheet and two shadowed figured by the bed next to him.

"Miss Crane, you MUST let me administer the drug."

"But it's not necessary. I don't see why I have to take it; I mean do you see a cast or a broken bone? Nooooo."

"Miss Crane you have a deep contusion on your head and a possible concussion."

The three men looked at one another then back at the sheet to see two figures one shaking her head and the other with her hands on her hips. Nick shook his head in relief more then amusement at the childish mature his partner still possessed.

"I'm fine REALLLY, no pain see…ouch…Ok, fine, does it HAVE to be with a needle?"

"We could administer anally-"

"NO! Noooo, ha-ha. No way,"

"Arm out please." The nurse obviously satisfied.

With a heavy sigh Alyssa held out her arm and bit her lips.

"I can't look." She whined and turned her head and held her breath.

"Miss Crane You must breath."

"You're asking for too much you know… OW!"

Not more then a split second later the sheets were pulled aside, showing a bruised up, brunette rubbing her arm and muttering words that should not be in any girls' vocabulary.

"Hey Baby." Nick smiled.

"One more time Stokes, One more time."

"That sounded like a threat Nick." Warrick Laughed.

Alyssa looked up at her partner through her good eye.

"Nice shiner." Warrick said leaning closer for a better inspection.

"Yea you should see the other guy." She smirked and looked over.

"How is she?" Alyssa's smile faded into a worried look.

"She's alright just sleeping, which you should be doing." Nick said sternly.

"Ha! Yea right," She said watching Sara whose eyes were now open wide and on Grissom.

"Morning sunshine," Alyssa smiled and nodded her chin in Sara's direction, making the men look.

"Sara you're up."

"How Ya feelin' girl?"

"I-I'm alright, what happened?" She looked around.

Alyssa shrugged. "All I remember is light." _And a scream._

"A drunk, truck driver, you're lucky you guys didn't get totaled." Nick said disapprovingly.

Alyssa starred off into space.

The Doctor entered the room without warning.

"Miss. Crane, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," She lied.

"How is your head ache?"

No answer. Nick looked over worried. "You had a head ache?"

"Not really."

"We need to run tests on your brain activity."

Long pause.

"It's nothing."

"Miss Crane, Waking up the whole ward because of your head pains, doesn't count as nothing."

"Alyssa, what happened?" Grissom asked.

No Answer.

"It's fine. No I don't want to see psychologist or a councilor OR a therapist."_ I had enough of them._

Grissom stood worried as well as the others.

"You see one or you get a 2 week suspension on top of your sick leave."

"SICK leave?" Alyssa and Sara looked at him as he nodded.

"BUT I just STARTED."

"Exactly and imagine how that will look… and to think it could all be fixed." Nick said knowing where Grissom was going.

Alyssa looked at Nick Wide eyed. "You're taking his side on this?" Nick nodded.

"Fine, ONE Session." She said clearly pissed off.

"Sick leave?" Sara repeated. "You're kidding me?"

"It'll only be a few days Sara." Grissom re assured her and kissed the top of her head.

Sara closed her gaping mouth and tried to breath. "Ok." She choked.

"Ha, she gets a kiss on the forehead and I get a therapy session, I definitely got the short end of the stick." She said looking at the group.

"It's OK we can get Hodges to kiss you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Nick teased.

"No thanks." She turned to Sara. "Yea REAL Scared Sara."

The Two Woman started laughing as the men looked around confused.

"By the way, Alyssa how old ARE you?" Warrick asked.

"Just about 23, Why?" She asked

"DAMMIT! Greg," Warrick said shaking his head and pulling out his cell phone.

_TBC... More Angst To Come_

* * *


	13. Spiraling Downward

**Chapter 13- Spiraling**

She sat there on her makeshift hospital bed, knees bobbing. Grissom had gone to Sara's apartment to her a fresh set of clothing for the next day and her over night bag, while Nick and Warrick were sent to Alyssa's.

"If I find anything out of place…" Alyssa started.

"Slightly OCD are we?" Sara said dozing off.

"…No…" she lied.

"I'm Exhausted," Sara whined

"No you my dear are on drugs, you'll pass out soon…" Alyssa looked over to find Sara knocked out, "…enough." She finished with a laugh.

The door swung open. She half expected the doctor, but came face to face with a lady with long red hair. Her eyes were strikingly green and Alyssa started to feel uneasy.

* * *

"I'm Dr. Bridge, I will be evaluating-"

"My stability, my mental health… I know." She sighed

The redhead read over her notes. "I see you've been through these enough times."

Alyssa looked over at Sara to make sure she was asleep. The lady turned around and dragged the sheet across for privacy.

"Better?" Alyssa shrugged in silence.

"I've been through sessions." Alyssa said looking at her hands.

"Why did you scream?"

Silence.

"You need to tell me."

Alyssa sighed. "I heard my Mother scream."

"Why?"

Alyssa sat up to be eye level with the woman as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"What do you want to know?" She finally asked the Doctor.

"Everything,"

Alyssa slouched a bit and leaned back on her pillow. "I was 13. We were going to a dance recital heading North through the intersection, on a green light and there was a red truck, heading left and ran the red." She hesitated and started to shake.

"My father blamed me for her death, anyway he could show me or any chance he could tell me… he would. No matter where we were or what I did, he'd let me know that I was the reason for her dying." Alyssa looked up, eyes red.

"How?" the Doctor said softly.

"Anyway he could, he'd take out his loneliness on me ..." She strained and stretched out her upper arm revealing burn marks and scares. She dragged her knees up to her chest still shaking. She felt a lump rise in her throat. "When I was 16, I had just, come home form school and he…." She gulped. "I-I found him…found him-"

Alyssa's hands flew to her head as screaming became louder. Tears squeezed out of her tightly shut eyes. The Doctor pressed the emergency call button as the monitor quickened rapidly. Doctors and Nurses rushed in and not one of the two women had previously heard a body enter the room mid conversation.

Then it went black.

* * *

"Sir You Must leave." A nurse ordered and a pile of people rushed in.

"What's going on? What happened to her?" Nick asked throwing the bag on the couch.

"She's gone." A nurse called as the screaming stopped. "Get her into intensive care immediately, we need some one monitoring her brain," called the doctor by her bed.

Nick watched as they rolled away the lifeless body.

"All I wanted was Dinner…." Nick said defeated.

* * *

Grissom & Warrick were all in the room next to Sara who had been woken by her colleagues' helpless screams.

"Sara did you hear anything at all?" Grissom asked again.

"No, nothing. Only screaming, where's Nick?" Sara looked around.

"Nick came in?" Grissom asked. He had arrived after Warrick who had been parking the truck.

Warrick nodded. "I didn't see him when I got in…I'll go find him." Warrick turned around and walked out.

Grissom turned to Sara and sat on the side of her bed facing her. "How are you feeling?" Grissom asked.

Sara looked taken back. "Well, I want to go home, my forehead is sore… but other then that, I feel guilty." Sara gave her boss a lopsided smile.

"Sara It's not your fault. There's nothing that can be done honey, we just have to wait. You know, I was worried Sara." Grissom said softly.

Sara's eyes shot open. "You were." She said disbelievingly.

Grissom nodded. "Now we can't go for dinner..." He teased.

"Well… we could order room service? Shouldn't we be waiting and watching for her?" Sara replied.

"Hospital food wasn't my idea of gourmet and we are waiting, Sara you need to eat." Grissom sighed and stood up. "I'll get some food from the cafeteria. What would you like?" Sara smiled closed mouthed. _I'm having dinner with Grissom, in a hospital bed._ Her mind began to wonder to other things that could be done on a hospital bed.

She suddenly felt the need for her UV light.

Snapping out of it she looked up with brown eyes, "salad…..with a coffee,"

"You had a dosage not long ago, Miss. Sidle, You're having juice.

Sara made a face as Grissom left, she sighed.

* * *

"Nick, HEY Nicky." Warrick said coming off the elevator. He had searched the entire hospital for his friend and found him in the waiting room of the intensive care unit.

Nick looked up then back at his hands.

"How's she doing?" Warrick asked. Nick just shrugged.

"No one will say anything, they keep running in and out." He continued. "You know I asked her for breakfast this morning. I was going to ask her to dinner or something later this week." Nick looked up at Warrick.

"Man that's rough." Nick nodded in agreement

"She'll pull through. What happened anyways?"

Nick looked at Warrick. "When she said no therapist, we should have listened. She wigged out when she was explaining her head pains, Rick she's got no one."

"Not true Nicky, she us," Warrick patted his friend on the back as Nick nodded.

Warrick's cell phone went off.

"It's Greg."

_TBC..._


	14. If Only

**Chapter 14- If Only**

**5 am**

Greg walked through the hospital doors as Warrick was leaving, holding two small Teddy bears & a rose in each.

"Hey man, how are they?" Greg said stopping his colleague mid stride.

"Alyssa, they are saying a deep REM sleep. Nick's in there now he needs to get out a walk around but he won't leave her alone and Sara is fine, few cuts and bruises she'll be leaving this afternoon." Warrick said shaking his head.

"Oh I left Catherine with evidence, how is she?" Warrick asked knowing he should have stayed with her but he had called her right after Alyssa was moved to intensive care, to update her and the lab and she was doing ok on her own..

"She closed it, open and shut. Print spit out a suspect and he copped." Greg answered. Warrick nodded again in thought.

"Hey thanks Greggo, See yah," and with that Warrick walked out.

Greg continued to the first room Warrick had given him the number to over the phone.

Sara's.

Greg pushed the door open and found Sara reading a magazine clearly Brought by Grissom, and the boss himself was sitting in the chair next to Sara chatting lightly about whatever article it was.

"Hello Beautiful." Greg said prancing in and kissing Sara on the cheek. Sara responded with a light laugh.

"Hey Greg- Oh thank you! It's so sweet." She said accepting one of the bear from Greg.

Greg smiled. "Hey Griss." Greg gave a nod of his head and got one in return from his boss.

"Nick still with her?" He asked knowing the answer already.

Grissom and Sara both nodded. "They moved her down here again. Two doors over." Sara said bowing her head.

"I'll be back." He said and turned to leave.

* * *

**Alyssa's Room**

Nick sat hunched over, his head resting on the bed side near Alyssa's left hand. He saw the door open slightly but was to stiff to move. The figure walked around behind Nick and placed a hand on his should.

"Take a walk Stokes, I'll keep an eye out for her." Greg spoke.

Nick didn't have enough energy to argue, and he knew he needed to stretch his legs, desperately. Complying with his friends' request he stood up and mumbled rugged thanks and walked out.

Greg watched Nick leave and stood beside the lifeless figure, who of which, he saw, 24 hours before bouncing through the lab on her first case.

He shook his head. "Sara's not really that bad of a driver you know… most days." He joked to whatever would listen.

He placed the rose on a dear by tray table and the bear in the crook of her elbow and stood back to admire.

He saw something move.

Greg blinked and cleared his eyes.

Again he saw it.

He looked closer to Alyssa's face. Her eyes started flickering rapidly. He watched her hoping for more then just flickering.

Alyssa's eyes shot open.

Greg jumped a few feet and was sure his heart rate quickened.

The brunette began taking deep breathes as her eyes watered. Greg pulled the young CSI in hug. He reached over her on the wall, above the head board and pressed for a nurse. Alyssa's breathing began to slow down and the sobbing figure clung onto Greg's shirt for everything she had. Greg not knowing what to do, except wait for a nurse, comforted the significantly smaller body laying the bed and sat next to her.

"Hey you, there you are, we were all worried. No not that worried, Shhhh Alyssa its ok, don't cry I'll go get Grissom. OK ok ok no I won't get Grissom just shhh babe, shh… that's it."

Nick walked back towards the hospital room and saw a few nurses pick up the pace to Alyssa's room, and Nick copied. He took one last sit of his coffee, dumped it into the trash outside and pushed the door open. He was faced with Alyssa clinging to Greg.

His heart sank. He wanted to be there, let her know he wanted to stay there until she was ok.

It was Greg instead.

The nurses persuaded the brunette to let go of Greg so they could run more tests.

Nick walked to the edge of the bed and did nothing but watch. Alyssa's breathing finally steadied and she lay back down and took a few breathes. When she opened her eyes she looked confused. Greg joined Nick by his side and they looked at the nurse. She nodded and smiled.

"She's stable." She looked at the two men and her patient.

Alyssa blinked twice.

Nick walked over to where Greg was and smiled down at the brunette.

"How are you feelin'?" He asked her.

Alyssa looked at her hands. "Fine." She lied.

Nick looked at her sympathetically "I heard everything."

"Everything? You ease-dropped?" She asked slightly angry.

"I was coming into give you your stuff, you were talking and I didn't want to disturb you." He apologized. "I want you to know we're here for you… I'mhereforyou." He pushed out quickly.

Alyssa raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Nick. Thank you, I've gone this far without anybody, I'm sure a few decades more won't hurt." Nick was about tospeak but was interrupted."Besides you have other things to worry about, I'm the least of your worries, Nick."_You get sick and tierd of me anyways._She looked at the Teddy she was half laying on now and raised her eyebrow at Greg who is turn gave her a goofy smile.

Nick gave him a look.

"I'm going to see Grissom and Sara. Want anything?" He asked.

"Jelly beans?" Alyssa asked softly and earned a look from the nurse.

"What I can't have candy now? Nuh uh," She said to the nurse who rolled her eyes and walked out. Greg laughed and left the two alone.

_TBC..._

* * *

_Reviews make me giddy..._


	15. Jelly Beans

**Chapter 15- Jellly Beans**

After running a couple more tests, Alyssa sat in the bed and fiddled with the rose that had been brought to her by Greg. She smiled at the thought. Nick watched her from his seat next to the bed. She was deep in thought but felt a pair of eyes on here. She turned to Nick and smiled.

"How'd your case go?" She asked. Nick studied her.

"You… had B&E…" She prompted. Nick nodded slowly.

"Passed it to a pair of rookies," The brunette smirked.

"Easy enough case, prints, possible blood, witnesses. Text book." She finished. Nick looked at her.

"How do you just do that? Act like nothing's happened." He asked slightly stunned.

Alyssa pierced her lips and inhaled sharply and shrugged.

"You learn to." She shook her head as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Nick went to speak but she stopped him.

"Look, leave it. I don't want to discuss it, you know what happened, its over. I 'm fine," She assured him rather harshly. Nick opened his mouth again but was cut off.

"I. Am. Fine. Period. Discussion over." She said coldly and folded her arms across her chest.

Pitty.

She hated it more then anything. She hated knowing that people felt sorry. _Why should they? They didn't so anything_. She's older, she's past it.

Nick stood to rebutle just as the door opened. Greg walked in whistling some unknown tune with a jumbo bag of jellybeans.

Nick watched as the young woman's eyes started lit up as Greg walked in. She grinned.

"Got, your Jellybeans lil' lady," Greg said in a southern accent, bowing as he placed then on her lap.

Alyssa gave a laugh and practically ripped the bag open before she took any she held them out to the men before her. "Want any?" She caught Nick's eye and slowly pulled the bag towards her.

He looked angry.

Greg smiled and swooped a few beans form the bag. "Thank you." He nodded.

"No. Thank You," She smiled and popped a red one in her mouth. "I'm addicted to these." She said savoring the cherry taste.

Nick just looked at her.

Finally he spoke. "I'm going back to the lab, See if anyone needs anything." He said turning.

"Hey man, everyone from shift is done. Most of us here anyways," He said gesturing to the direction of Sara's room.

"Then I'll go home." He pulled the keys form his pocket.

Alyssa looked at Greg then both looked back at Nick who in turn, turned to say bye but was caught with the sight of a cute brunette, jelly bean between her top and bottom teeth, looking innocent.

She had no idea.

Greg looked between the two as the smile formed on Nick's face.

He got it.

"Lys, you might want to chew that." Nick smirked. She bit through it and searched for another red one.

"You only eat red?" Nick asked.

She shook her head. "No only red and Green." She said finding a green one, tossing it in the air and it fell into her mouth. She smiled.

The door opened and Sara and Grissom walked in with the doctor behind them.

Sara smiled. "We heard you were up." She walked over and embraced the brunette. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Alyssa shook her head quickly still hugging Sara. "No, No don't even, it's not your fault." She said pulling back and smiling. Her gaze turned to Grissom and she crossed her arms over her chest as he nodded. She smiled in return.

The doctor coughed. "Miss Crane, you and Miss Sidle are able to leave this afternoon, do you have anywhere to go, a sibling's, a cousin's? Miss Crane." He asked.

"No. I do have an apartment though."

"Do you live with a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No, alone. Why?"

"You have a concussion, and although your episodes have seemed to stop, it's still very close to the accident and can be triggered at anytime. I would like it if you weren't alone." He said shaking his head and looking at the clipboard.

"She'll stay with me, for a few weeks till she's better." Nick said clearing his throat.

Alyssa was sure she had whip lash, she turned her head so fast.

"What?" Four voices said in unison.

Nick just nodded.

"Very well," The doctor said and handed something for Nick to sign.

"Woah, Woah." She said sitting up straight.

"Don't argue. Period. Discussion over." He said signing the sheet.

Alyssa's jaw dropped. _No he didn't._

Grissom smirked and held Sara's hand tighter as she whispered in his ear.

"This is gonna be a long few weeks."

Greg heard and nodded in agreement.

_TBC..._

* * *


	16. It's Gonne Be

Disclaimer... First page... ALSO... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FROM THI POINT ON! This Stories Rating has changed to M! OK...I'm sorry if that dissapoint some of you guys... It won't be like 'cover your eyes' type of Maturity...But I'm gonna besafe... IT will also be a lenthly story so ya'll are in it for the long hall. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 16- It's Gonna Be**

****

The ride home was quiet, after 2 hours of a young brunette arguing that she really didn't need a babysitter and the doctor wouldn't know the difference, Nick didn't budge and now had his hands full with an angry CSI.

Alyssa had suggested they stop by the nearest book store for a few books, threatening that she gets difficult when she's bored. He had merely rolled his eyes as he pulled into a Barnes and Nobles. She had taken an hour choosing 7 books that Nick had so graciously pointed out that she'd be back to work within 2 weeks and back in her own apartment soon after that and 7 books were completely un-necessary which only earned him a death glare.

Nick pulled into his driveways, hitting the automatic lock for his garage and pulling in, the door closing behind in. He looked over at the sleeping figure next to him. Her book bag on her lap and her head gently turned towards him. Nick brushed a brown strand out of her face and watched her stir, smiling as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sunshine." He said pulling his key out of the ignition.

She yawned. "Hooorning, excuse me." She apologized, sitting up straight and opening her door.

Nick reached into the back seat and grabbed Alyssa's over night bag he and Warrick had packed along with the bag the two of them stopped by her apartment to pack, and glanced at the owner of the bag, who was already out of the car waiting for Nick. Nick joined her at her side closing the car door and opened the side door to his house, letting an angry but strangely curious brunette into his personal space.

"Well it's nothing special, sorry." He said throwing his keys on the table by the door and began to untie his shoes.

Alyssa turned to face him. The anger in her eyes gone, replaced by appreciation and a hint of fear. "No," She said quietly, "It's great, thank you." She turned back around and proceeded to take off her shoes and place them next to Nick's.

He watched her as she swung the bags he had brought in, over her shoulder.

She smiled.

She blushed.

Nick cleared his throat, "Here I'll show you the guest room." He walked past her and she followed.

The pair walked down a long hallway covered in dark blues and greens. _Definitely a mans' house._ She thought to her self. Nick stopped in front a door on the right side of the hallway.

"This will be your room." He said opening the door.

Alyssa walked in and looked around. The room was painted in a lighter blue and had denim shades. There was a Queen sized bed to her right, a little wooden box sat at the foot of it and two side tables located on either side of the bed. To her left she found a desk with a cordless phone and a small closet to the left of it. She looked past the bed and saw a big blue chair in the left corner by the window. She smiled and turned to Nick. "It's great thank you." She walked in further and placed her bags on the bed.

"My room is across the hall if you need anything. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway, the electronics are in the main room. Feel free to use the computer if you need to and make your self at home." He said turning to leave but stopped.

"Oh I'm ordering Chinese food, any preference?" He asked.

She looked around, she was hungry. "Anything without meat and fish,"

He blinked.

"You're a vegetarian."

She nodded.

"I don't want to be a hassle. I can leave if you want-"

"No, you're not getting out this that easy Crane. I'll order something for both of us." He said laughing to himself and closed the door behind him.

"Good because I don't think I want to leave." She said softly and covered her mouth quickly in disbelief that she even said it.

Alyssa rummaged through her duffle and pulled out a few of her new CDs, her lap top and her iPod. She figured she had time to place her new CDs on her iPod and set it all up. Alyssa turned to face the dresser located by the window and saw her reflection and gasped. She looked horrid, even by her standards, which were pretty low. She reached into her bag and pulled out her shampoo, soaps and fresh comfortable clothing.

Sticking her head out the door, arm full of her showering stuff. She crept out of the room quietly only to slam into Nick as he exited his. She was pushed against the wall and let out a sharp hiss as the bruises on her back collided with the door post. She let her head lean back against the post for a few seconds.

"Oh God. Lys, are you ok?" Nick asked and hurried to her. He had fallen backwards into his room and landed on soft carpet.

She nodded against the door post and stood up straight. "Yea, its ok, I'm fine." She collected her self, still fully aware of the blue marks on her back.

Nick looked at the bundle in her hands. "Having a shower?"

She nodded.

He smirked, "Ok, food will be here in a few minutes." He said walking off towards the main room of the house.

Alyssa traipsed slowly to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She peeled her clothing off her body and turned on the hot shower.

Nick stood in the kitchen collecting plates as he heard the shower start. He rummaged through drawers to find napkins and clean forks. He found a few napkins but couldn't find the forks. He turned to his sink and saw the pile of silver ware. Nick cursed his laziness and began to wash a few pieces of silverware for the two. After gathering everything he needed to eat he set the table and turned on the highlights from last night's baseball game. Nick couldn't stay still for more then 2 minutes. He stood up and began to pace the room.

Alyssa turned off the shower 15 minutes later, stepped out and dried the excess water of her skin. She reached to grab her underwear when it hit her. She didn't grab any. "Shit." She cursed. Alyssa slowly opened the door. _OK it's about 5 steps to the room. I can make it in 3 leaps… maybe two_. She looked out again and saw Nick pacing and wrapped Nick's spare towel around her tighter. Opening the door a little wider she took 3 leaps to the guest room and dived for her over night bag.

Nick turned his hair suddenly, as he saw a quick figure dive to the guest room, looking past the guestroom he saw the bathroom door open. He shook he head as the door bell rang. "Coming," He said unlocking the bolts and opening the heavy door. A man holding two separate bags of Chinese food stood and announced the price. Nick reached for his wallet. He had left it on his night stand. "I'll be right back." He said turning towards the direction of his bed room.

Alyssa has found her underwear and headed out of the room only to almost collide with Nick.

Again.

Alyssa nearly dropped her underwear let alone the towel. "I-uh...forgot…." She stuttered.

Nick on the other hand realized how long it had actually been since he had a woman in the house let alone one standing in front of him with nothing on but a towel.

Nick coughed and walked into his room, red faced, leaving the wet-haired brunette alone in the hallway.

Alyssa turned quickly and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She pulled on her undergarments, her blue and white sheep PJ bottoms and her long white tank top. Deciding that blow drying her hair now would be pointless, she brushed out the tangles, as it was already drying and starting to curl. "Damn curls." She mumbled. After giving her self the once over, gathering her stuff and mustered up enough courage, she unlocked the bathroom door and walked out.

Nick paid for the food and started to unpack and a thin, tall figured reached into the bag to help. Her hair was wet and curling at the bottom. She lifted her head and gave a quick smirk and went back to pulling boxes out of the bag. Nick watched as her black and blue arms disappeared into the paper bag and dragged out box after box. Once everything was out of the bag she folded up both paper bags for recycling and left them by the sink. She looked up at the man standing beside her.

"I don't know about you Nick, but I'm starved." She smiled.

Nick smirked back and handed her the small boxes of vegetarian food. "Me too, Table?"

"Table," She said walked towards the already set Table.

* * *

_TBC..._

_OK I need reviews on how everyone likes it and what they would like to see... Also I will get the ball rolling a little more where YOBLING is concered and Get a little more GEEKLOVE in there._


	17. Little Gem

**Chapter 17- Little Gem**

3 Days passed in a flash. When Nick would come home form work he'd usually find Alyssa sleeping and he him self would crawl under the covers and wouldn't stir to the early afternoon where he'd find on her computer or reading. Nick would then watch sports highlights or go out and run an errand. At first he thought that she was avoiding him. Until day two when he had come out of shower to see her standing in front of the TV mortified and in a panic.

* * *

_Alyssa walked into the main room in her sweat pants and tank top, combing her damp hair our while Nick, was in the shower. As she approached her eyes caught the TV remote sitting on a couch, next to a throw pillow. Alyssa reached for it and clicked the on button as she looked at the clock. 10:30. she began to channel surf but dropped the remote control, Batteries rolling and all. As she bent down to pickup the pieces the program came back on. Crude breathing began to sputter out of the speakers. Alyssa stopped dead in her tracks and looked up and over the couch. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, late night sex show. She panicked for she had heard the water turn off a minute earlier. "Fuck." She said rather loudly and searched the floor for the batteries and remote backing. The breathing increased as did the moans and cries. Alyssa heard the door to the bathroom clock as her own breathing increased and searched desperately after finding only one battery and the backing. She heard a cough in the door way as she closed her eyes, slowly standing up from the floor and turned to find Nick, eyebrow raised. "ididn'tmeantoIdroppedremote." She sputtered out in one breath. God this looked bad and she knew it._

_Not only was Nick totally side tracked by the noises coming from the Television, he couldn't help but smirk at the brunette completely flustered in front of him._

"_You sure? You're gonna stick to that story Crane?" He teased._

_Her eyes widened at the connotation. "I didn't honestly Nick, I dropped the remote as I was flipping the channel." She pleaded. He HAD to believe her._

"_Yup… That's what they all say." He said turned around. _

"_I swear. Aren't you gonna help me find the other battery?" She questioned._

"_No…"he faced her again._

_Her eyes went wider. He laughed._

"_It's by the leg of the couch." He pointed out._

_She looked down. "Oh." Was all she said, picking up the battery and popping it in._

_She turned to the TV. "Whoa, people bend that way?" She tilted her head. "He must be enjoying that."_

_It was Nick's turn to look flustered. He cleared his throat. "Hey no more porn for you," She scolded teasingly as she stuck out her tongue. _

"_You're just pissed that you're going to work and you can't watch it with me." She said turning up the volume to the woman climaxing, and taking a seat on the couch._

* * *

Nick unlocked the front door of the house, after 3 hours of over time and a really rough day, since everyone was getting more time off due to the addition of a CSI and Sara was still on her sick leave, everyone had been taking on extra and tonight's case was no exception. He placed his keys in the key bowl and turned to his right, only to see a sleeping figure on his couch. She was bundled up in her bed comforter and masked a tear stained face. The lamp beside her was on but there was no book in her hand or near her. Nick walked over, knowing if she slept on the couch she'd pay tomorrow with kinks and sores. He kneeled down in front of her to see she had rubbed her cheeks raw and red. Pulling a strand from her face he saw her eyes shoot open and felt her jump. She suddenly and looked around then back at Nick. Fear, was all he saw as he searched her eyes to what could have made her cry. She broke the eye contact and looked at her hands feeling extremely vulnerable and nervous. She has experienced a nightmare, not like the ones that she had, had when she was in the hospital but ones dating back to after her mothers death and before her fathers suicide.

"Lys, what happened?" Nick asked concerned.

She let her wall build before she answered him. "Nightmare," She shrugged and began to sit stand only to be pulled back down, eye level with Nick.

"Tell me about it." He said softly.

Alyssa starred but shook her head only to see Nick settle in his place.

"Tell me about it." He repeated but a little more harshly. "Let- let me help you, please."

She was caught off guard but looked back up at him, nodding slowly.

"As long as you don't… pity… me," She said softly. Nick nodded and took a seat beside her as she sat back on the couch and crossed her legs.

"After my mother died, my dad changed, for the worst." She breathed slowly. "He quit his job, he began to drink to mask up his loneliness. One night after my 13th birthday, my father had gone out to the bar with his buddies, but when he arrived home he announced to the whole house how lonely he had been and how no hooker would sleep with him for the price he could offer." She looked up at Nick, "He blamed me for it, and told me he would make me 'pay' but not by bruises, but by…." She trailed off and looked at her hands. "Using me as his hooker," She quoted him. Alyssa looked at Nick, who in turn had made a fist that had made his knuckles go white. The questions that went through his head were the kind of questions that he would ask one of the victims of one of his cases but he couldn't bring himself to ask the victim in front of him.

Alyssa looked down at his white fist, she took it in her hand and unclenched it with her own, then looked up at him. "I'm ok if that's what you're thinking and, no I didn't report him. He committed suicide when I was 16." She said and sighed and tucked her legs under her.

Nick just watched her.

She didn't fall apart and she was strong, one of the strongest women he'd known. He took her hand in his and stood her up.

"C'mon," he said softly, "You need sleep and we'll talk in the morning." He knew there wasn't anything to say except his opinion on the man, which in turn wouldn't help things.

Nick led her to her room and watched her crawl into bed as he took a seat next to her.

"Please don't treat me like a kid Nick, I'm not." She said sitting down and facing him.

He watched the glow from the window lumeness against her face as the shadows from the trees danced across forming gleaming shapes in her moist eyes. He nodded in turn and leaned in.

"Oh believe me I know." he said and kissed her forehead.

She sat wide eyed for a few seconds and gave a soft smile. "Sorry I'll remember to bring my clothing in the bathroom with me next time." She said lying down but propping her head up with her hand and facing Nick.

"Hey I don't mind" He said leaning backwards.

"Pervert," She mumbled and rested her head on the pillow. She was exhausted. She looked up Nick who was watching her.

"Need me to stay till you fall asleep?" He asked softly.

Alyssa responded by sliding backwards allowing more space for Nick to sit. He took this as a yes, kicking his shoes off and lying next to her, facing her.

She closed her eyes, "Good night," she breathed. Nick waited till her breathing evened out.

"Goodnight," She said nodding off.

* * *

_TBC... Reviews make me giddy._


	18. Pancakes

Alyssa awoke with a start, feeling warm breathe on top of her head. As she opened her eyes she came face to face with a neck and she froze. _Oh god_. She panicked and pulled her head back and away careful not to wake the figure beside her. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness from the closed denim curtains. Sitting up she looked down and saw a silent and sleeping Nick. She let out a breath and climbed out of the bed slowly making sure she didn't wake him.

Alyssa tip-toed quietly out of the room and into the kitchen and began to pull out the makings for pancakes. It was the least she could do for Nick since he had took her into his home. She began to mix the batter and turned in the stove.

Nick woke up to a sweet aroma and the sound of footsteps in his kitchen. He looked around the room and noticed he still had his work clothing on and he wasn't in his own room. Nick furrowed his brow, stood up and followed the smell to the kitchen.

When Nick entered the kitchen he was faced with a brunette dressed in her Pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt. She had her iPod in her ears and she was making pancakes. He could hear the music through the head phones and approached her pulling on one side of the cord. She turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning." She smiled and flipped the last pancake onto the pile beside her. "Pancake," She offered holding the plate out.

"Did you make these?" He pointed to the pile in front of him.

"Nope, I snapped my fingers and they appeared." She teased waving the spatula in her right hand.

Nick smirked, "they look good." Carrying the plate to the already set table as Alyssa tidied up and joined him, placing a large bowl on the table in front of him along with the syrup.

"Hey, I didn't know there was anything to eat." He said pointing to the bowl with the fork before he speared a few pancakes.

Alyssa smirked, "there wasn't really, it's just a fruit salad and I found some Betty Crocker pancake mix in your cupboard, and voila." She said and picked up her knife.

"You know, I've never had a Woman cook breakfast for me." He said thoughtfully.

"Except your mommy," She teased.

He nodded and gave a quiet laugh, "Except my mommy, ok. You know you better watch it, you and your smart mouth." He gave her a warning look and pointed his fork at her.

She smirked and raised her eyebrows, "Or what?" She egged him on.

"Ok, ok. Or I'll turn off the hot water next time you go over 5 minutes in the shower. How do you last longer anyways? Don't you prune?"

Alyssa laughed and shook her head. "Nope we used to have a pool in my backyard and I'd swim for hours until my father came home, and uh Nicky you really do need to pick up groceries," She changed the subject and took the last bite of her pancake.

Nick nodded. "I was going to go today, wanna come with me?" He asked.

Alyssa nodded slowly, "sure." She said and returned to the pile of fruit on her plate.

They ate together in a silence, every once and a while looking up and smiling at the other.

Finally, Alyssa got up and collected her and Nick's plate as he grabbed the fruit bowl and the empty pancake plate and loaded the dirty dishes in the dish water with some help from Alyssa.

Alyssa began to walk towards the bathroom, "Oh no you don't Lys, and I'm going first."

Alyssa smirked and picked up the pace as Nick walked behind her. As Nick approached Alyssa quickened into a fast walk and laughed at Nick's threats behind her.

"I made breakfast."

"So? You take longer." Nick reached for her hips to pull her back but Alyssa thrust forwards and squealed opening the bathroom door, but didn't close it in time, for Nick had gotten in too.

Alyssa turned around and placed her hands on her hips and stood in front of the shower, standing her ground.

"I'm not leaving." Nick said.

She huffed. "Neither am I."

Nick crossed his arms.

"Fine," She said stepping into the shower and closing the curtains.

Nick's eyes widened as he saw pieces of her clothing drop outside the shower and his eyes nearly popped when he heard the shower go on.

Nick pulled off his shirt and his pants, "Two can play at that game." He whispered and pulled off his socks but left his boxers on.

Alyssa felt a cold gust of air behind her and felt the curtain sway she figured Nick had left and closed the door but was proved wrong when she saw arms go past her and picked up the shampoo she had just used. She whipped her head around and was faced with Nick, eyes shut tight.

"Holy shit Nick!" She squealed and tried to cover herself.

"Hey I needed a shower too and you're not the only girl I've had in my shower."

Alyssa felt a something drop in her stomach. "Charming," she mumbled.

Alyssa faced Nick and began to rinse her hair not caring if he did in fact open his eyes or not.

She reached for the conditioner just as Nick announced he needed to rinse. She moved out of the way as she applied the conditioner to her head and began to run her fingers through her hair. As Nick was rinsing he couldn't help but peak at the woman who's back was to him. She was a lot smaller then her Pajama pants and sweat pants had let on, as she was perfectly formed in everyway. He saw as she began to turn around and shut his eyes again.

"You looked." She smirked and looked down at his boxers.

"I-I did not." He lied.

"Liar,"

"I'm not lying." He lied again

"Tell your friend that. Nick, I need to rinse." She stated.

Nick was sure his face was red, and having Alyssa's body grace his as they switched spots wasn't helping his situation. He knew this was a bad idea but didn't care.

Nick faced the wall and began to search the tub ledge for his soap. His eyes wondered to the tub floor and up a pair of legs, her back was to him again. He watched as she soaped her self non-chelantly with her sponge and felt a surge of energy rush through him.

Nick had had enough. He approached her back, placing a hand on each hip as he felt her jump a little and waited a few seconds expecting her to swat his hand away and give him an earful. She didn't. He slowly leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her shoulder as he felt her shudder under his touch. He watched as she placed her sponge and bath gel on the little shelf in front of her. She turned her head and met his eyes and she searched for an explanation.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked softly.

She looked at him and slowly shook her head. "You're the first." She reddened a bit.

"Well, you are." He said and leaned forward, but stopped in inch from her face.

That's when he saw it again, fear crossed her face but she didn't budge. He leaned on a little closer as he slowly spun her around to face him. He didn't look down just straight ahead into her dark green eyes. She blinked once and closed the gap between them, laying a soft kiss on his lips. She began to pull away but Nick leaned in further, yearning for more. She complied, pressing into him as his tongue sought for release. She parted her lips and let him enter as he pulled her closer to him. She placed her arms around his neck and ran her fingers though his hair as held her tighter and had released a soft moan that soared through her. Just then Alyssa felt the water turn cold on her back and she yelped as she clung to Nick who in turn reached forward and turn both knobs. As Nick stood up Alyssa subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest. Nick turned back to her and leaned in pecking her lips.

"Go get dressed, we're going shopping." He said bringing his hand to her cheek and running his thumb across the soft, damp skin.

Alyssa nodded wordlessly and stepped out, grabbing the closest towel and wrapping it around her self.

She turned to Nick, "and you?"

"I have something I have to take care of." He said pulling the towel front of him.

Alyssa turned with a smug look on her face and left a frustrated Nick alone.


	19. Caught

Chapter 19- Caught

* * *

Alyssa hopped out of the guestroom dressed in Jeans and a long white top covered by a shorter soft pink one. Her hair had been blow-dried, straightened and she had loosely pinned half of it back with a daisy clip. Nick stopped pacing as she hopped though the hallway trying to get her last sock on. He looked at her amused when she tossed her purse on the table and finished with the material on her foot.

"Ready," She announced, pulling a strand of hair from her lip gloss and straightening.

He smirked and held out his hand. She grabbed her purse and took it walking forward towards the door.

Nick opened the door. "Ladies first," He said bowing.

She stood still. "Go on then." She teased.

Nick stood up, smirked and gently pushed her forward, "I warned you Crane."

* * *

The care ride was silent. A few comments on the atmosphere and on work were interjected before they arrived at the local grocery store. Nick parked and the pair unbuckled and made their way to the store.

Once inside Alyssa automatically grabbed a cart and won a confused look from Nick.

"You need a cart to shop." She sighed.

"I usually just grab things and go," He shrugged.

"The cart makes it easier."

"Ok," he walked over and stood next to her. "I push, you pick?"

Alyssa nodded and walked to the first isle with Nick pushing the cart at her side.

As they went through the various isles Nick went through his usual list as Alyssa picked up the item and threw it in the cart. Every once and a while Alyssa would point out that name brands don't necessarily taste as good at the store brand and Nick would suggest she 'put it in the basket then.' The pair continued through the vegetable isle not realized they were being watched.

"Do you want me to make dinner tonight?" Nick suggested.

Alyssa eyed him.

"Don't worry you'll be able to eat it."

The stare continued.

"Trust me?" he asked her.

Nick saw a smile tug as she nodded.

"Good." He stepped forward and gave her a soft kiss. "Then I'm cooking."

They heard some one clear their throat behind Nick. Alyssa looked passed blushed instantly.

"Catherine." She smiled as Nick whipped around.

Catherine looked at the pair amused.

Nick hung his head and laughed. "Hey Cath,"

"Hey you two," She gave a smug smile. "Shopping?"

They both nodded.

Catherine stepped forward to check out the gash on Alyssa's forehead. "Pretty." She smiled.

Alyssa nodded. "The shiners pretty much faded." She pointed to her eye.

Catherine smiled and looked up at Nick. "Take care of her, she's a good CSI and we actually like her." She turned to Alyssa. "Can't wait to have you back, seriously, shift's crazy."

Alyssa nodded. "If you can convince Grissom to let me back a week early… I'd love to be back." She said hopeful.

"I'll talk to him." She smiled. "Anyways I've got to grab Lindsay from school soon. Have fun you two and I'll keep what I saw quiet." She winked and waved over her shoulder. "See ya later Nicky."

Alyssa laughed and put her forehead on Nick's chest and felt him laugh. She looked up. "We're done here right?" Nick nodded.

"Yea c'mon," He said steering the cart towards the cash. The two silently unloaded the cart onto the cash table. Alyssa loaded all the bags onto the cart as Nick paid. He turned to Alyssa and handed her the keys. "Load them into the trunk, I have to run next door and grab something from the drug store." She nodded as he kissed her forehead.

As Alyssa loaded the car with the newly purchased food, Nick stepped into the drug store and stopped at the counter.

"Condoms?" The man behind the counter absent mindedly pointed to the 4th isle.

"Thanks."

* * *

_TBC..._

I know it's short but 20 will be up soon... so it'll make up for it..

Thank you to... Manhatten SVU and Soccer-Bitch for all your reviews... I'l really glad ya'll like it!

Reviews Make Me Giddy!


	20. Release

Again M for a Reason...

* * *

Chapter 20- Release

Alyssa unlocked Nick's door and walked in Laughing. Nick had insisted on him carrying in the bags and all at once and was having trouble seeing where he was going. She began to slowly put the bags on the counter one by one.

"Nick the bags have holes so you could carry them and next time, I'm helping; I'm completely capable of carrying… Where are you going?" She had just taken the last bag from his arms as he was rushing down the hall way.

"I'll back in a second." He called.

Alyssa sighed and began to unpack the groceries. After being in Nick's house for a bit she had learnt where everything had gone and he really had no specific order to place the objects that were confined in the respected space. _He should see my apartment,_ she scoffed and mentally smacked her self not even bothering to finish the thought.

Nick walked back into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Conducting an experiment, you?" She rolled her eyes and placed the pasta in the cupboard.

"You don't need to, I can-"

She cut him off. "No, I can do it." She said turning to the fridge and putting a few vegetables neatly inside.

"Ok Then I'll start dinner."

"Nick it's not even 5:00."

"So we can watch a movie or something after." He said not facing her. _Or something_, He thought.

"Ok." She shrugged, finishing up the last of the groceries.

"Do you need help with dinner?" She offered.

"Nope I'll call you when it's ready."

"You mean I can't stay in here?" She asked bemused

Nick shook his head as Alyssa huffed. "Fine," And with that she stormed up.

45 minutes later Alyssa her name being called from the kitchen area. She looked in the mirror and decided to let all her hair hang loose and exited walking to the kitchen area.

Nick stood in the middle of the front room. The lights were dimmed; there was a candle in the middle of the table and a song playing in the back round. Alyssa stopped and listened. She recognized the song, one of her favorites.

"Nick, It- It's…perfect." She smiled and stepped forward.

Nick reached forward, pulling her close and ran his hands up and down her arms, smiling. In turn Alyssa stretched her neck upwards and kissed Nick softly.

"Did you…. Look through my iPod?" She questioned.

Nick smirked and nodded, "I saw the CD in the drug store and picked it up." He said as Rascal Flatts filled the room.

Alyssa smiled as Nick stepped back and pulled a chair out for Alyssa.

She took the offered seat and looked down. "Teriyaki," She smiled

"Vegetarian Teriyaki," He corrected and sat across from her.

Alyssa laughed softly and speared her food. The two ate quietly discussing their friends and various people at LVPD.

"I've never met Hodges, did I?" She asked.

Nick thought for a second. "No I don't think so, but he's… Different." He smiled.

Alyssa smiled. "I Like the lab. For the whole two days I was there, I can't wait to get back." She saw Nick's face fall.

"Not that I don't like being here, with you an all. I can't sit still for to long, that's all." She explained.

Nick half smiled. "I get it." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You finished?" He pointed to her plate.

Alyssa looked down at her empty plate. "Yep," She smiled picking up her plate and standing up.

Nick rested his hand on her arm to stop her but she dismissed it. "You cooked Let me tidy." And with that she grabbed his empty plate and walked off.

"What if I wasn't done?" He questioned.

"There wasn't anything on your plate unless you want to eat the porcelain." She said loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

Nick walked in with two empty beer bottles, placed them on the counter and walked into the main room. Alyssa tidied Nick's mess from making dinner and joined him in the main room. She stood in front of him. "Dinner was amazing thank you." She smiled. Nick leaned forward and kissed the brunette tenderly and as he pulled her closer. Alyssa wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed harder against his lips, parting hers as his tongue sought for entry. She felt Nick's hands slowly creep up and under her shirt. Then she heard ringing.

The phone rang.

She heard Nick mumble a few profane words under his breath as he stomped over to the phone and answered it.

"Yea, she's here…You want her to come in…"

Alyssa walked towards Nick's window, looking out across his lawn and bit her nails as she listened to Nick speak softly into the phone. What was she doing with him she hasn't been this close to a man, ever because of her fuck up father. Right there and then she promised her self she won't let her father get in the way of anything anymore. She was 23 not 16 she grew out of it and moved on, it's about time she got past it, completely.

Alyssa felt Nick approach and lean into her ear. "You up for working tonight?" He asked.

"Guess Catherine called Grissom, yea I'll go in."

"He wants you to take it easy." Nick said softly and turned her around.

Alyssa gave him an amused look and laughed softly.

"I'm serious and so is he Lys, don't make him regret it."

"Trust me?" She smirked.

It was Nick's turn to smile as he leaned forward and pulled her to him tightly. Alyssa looked up and caught his lips with hers. Nick slowly pulled her backwards towards the couch not breaking their connection and sat back placing her next to him. He pulled away and ran his hand over her cheek as she nuzzled into it. "You're….amazing and beautiful." He said softly.

Alyssa kissed his lips softly and stood up walking over to the CD player and turned it off, continuing her journey to the table blowing out the candle. Nick stood and walked over to her taking his hand in hers and guided her down the hallway.

"Are you ok with this?" He said pulling her into his room and shutting the door.

"With what Nick? What are we? Dating, sleeping with each other only, I- I need to know Nick." She asked quietly, she needed an answer.

Nick in her eyes. "I'd like to think we sort of established that this morning." He shrugged. "Be with me?"

"You're going to have to be very patient with me, I may fuck up." She whispered.

"Fuck up is ok. I'll be here to help you." He took her other hand in his.

Alyssa nodded and looked up into his eyes. "Then I'm ok with this." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

Nick pulled her hips closer to his and slid his tongue into her mouth dueling with hers. Alyssa pulled away slowly and raised her arms above her head and smirked. Nick licked his lips and released her from her layers and back away as she stood clad in her jeans and pink lace bra.

"I never would have thought you wore lace." He took in a breath and reached for her jean button. Never taking his eyes off hers he released her zipper and pulled them to her ankles and watched her step out of them, "or matching underwear."

Alyssa went to cross her arms in front of her, "no, no… Don't. You look… amazing." Nick breathed pulling her arms out of the way.

Alyssa stepped forward and began to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands. Nick noticed and took her hand in is.

"You sure you want to do this?" He watched as she nodded and took a deep breath, continuing with his buttons.

She finished the last button and pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop behind him. Nick slowly backed her up and watched as she shifted backwards onto his bed and climbed in beside her. He leaned in and kissed her as he laid his hand on her flat stomach. Alyssa brought her hand to his hair and fingered the strands and his hand danced further up her stomach and reached the intrusive material. Slowly, he slid his fingers under the wire and cupped her breast as he heard a gasp escape her which shot all the way down to his groin. Reaching around he unclasped her bra and tossed it where their clothing sit. Turning back to her he saw the bruises that were left from the accident and some scars that looked like they had healed a long time ago. Nick leaned forward and kissed the bruise across her chest, from what he could only guess, was from the seat belt. Alyssa arched her head back as she felt Nick's lips make contact with herskinand felt him kiss every bruise as her eyes began to water. Nick slowly made his way back up and finished just below her eye, then pulled back only to make eye contact with the woman beside him. He brought his hand to her check and caressed it with his thumb, running his thumb down and across her lips. He kissed her softly but kept eye contact. Slowly he slid his hand down the flat plane of her stomach and stopped at the lining of her panties. Upon receiving no hesitation he watched her eyes flutter closed as he slid his first finger into her heat, throwing her head back giving Nick better access to kiss her neck. He felt her moan softly under his lips slipping in a second finger and slowly sliding them in an out, getting her ready for him. He felt her hand wonder down across and down his chest and to his jean buttons.

"You're over dressed," She breathed and tried to releasing the button to his denim cage. He smirked against her neck, pulling his himself from her, only to hear her moan in complaint as he helped her with his clothing. Discarded clothing on the floor Nick removed her panties and threw them by the heap of clothing.

"Better." He said, lips inches from hers,

"Much," She breathed and kissed him sliding her tongue between his lips.

He hovered over her and pulled his face back, looking straight into herdark green orbs, lining himself up, he slowly filled her as she Sucked in a breath, intertwining her legs with his as he let her get used to him. Nick propped him self up with his forearms and clung to her shoulders, thrusting in and out, creating a rhythm that was purely their own. She met his thrusts as her breathing increased, scrapping at his back with her nails. The mixture of pain and pleasure caused Nick to lose all coherent thoughts, allowing his body to take over but careful not to hurt the woman beneath him. He heard her moan a few words he were sure weren't in any dictionary he read and felt her mouth by his ear,

"Harder." She barely breathed. Nick complied as he saw her eyes flutter closed. Not sure how much longer he was going to last he pulled his hand from her shoulders and slid it between them and fingered her clitoris a few times until he felt her walls tighten around him. The sound of her loudly moaning his name caused him to lose him self to a few more thrusts then emptied him self within her grunting and kissing any part of her he could reach.

Nick's head rested in the crook of her neck and collar. The two lay in a heap of sweat and skin, trying even out their breathing. Nick began to roll off Alyssa in fear he was hurting her bruised body but she tightened her grip around him.

"Don't, you feel good." She kissed the top of his sweaty head.

He raised his head and smirked.

"So what did you really go to the drug store for?" She asked roaming her fingers over his hair.

His eyes flew open and he pushed against the mattress. "Condoms," he panicked.

"You went in for condoms?" She said in disbelief. "You planned this." She said pulling out from under him but he shook his head trapping her.

"No, I hoped for it." He shrugged.

She looked up and smiled. "I'm on the pill…. Regulation, Don't worry." She said and leaned up to kiss him.

She looked over at the clock, 9:13.

"Think we have time for a shower?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows Nick smirked and nodded. "Yea but make it quick, you are working tonight too, remember?"

The two stood up and Nick's eyes flew to her neck. "I suggest a shirt that covers your neck."

Alyssa's hands flew to the red spot. "You gave me a hickey?" She asked surprised as Nick turned to leave the room.

That's when she spots her art work, on the side of his neck. "That's fine I gave you two?" She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, last one there has to wait till the other is finished." She yelled and squealed past him.

* * *

_TBC..._

Hope youenjoyed readingit... Review please...


	21. Busted

Wow three times in like 2 days... hmm... well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21- Busted**

The two scrambled out of the house and into the car, half an hour later. Nick was lecturing his passenger about the meaning of being careful, as she, only half listening, was applying her make up and her earrings.

"Why didn't you do that at the house?" He asked looking over at the brunette next to him as she swore at her lip gloss.

"Because some one suggested a quickie before getting out of the shower," She sighed and capped the tube.

Nick smirked and nodded.

He had in fact suggested a rendezvous as she was leaving the shower 5 minutes after they got in, cornering her, against the wall. Naturally she gave in leaving them with a little over 10 minutes to get dressed, causing her to apply hair products and leaving her hair to form large curls, which she hated.

"Why do you have to go in early?" She asked.

"Stuff to finish up." He said as he pulled into the Crime Lab parking lot, parking in his usual space.

"Hey it's my car." She pointed across the lot.

Nick nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

She stuck her tongue out and opened the door, laughing at Nick's shocked expression.

Just as she reached for the door Nick stopped her and caught her lips with his. She pulled away and smiled, but it faded just as she saw Catherine walking from her car.

Immediately turning and opening the door Alyssa scrambled in with Nick at her heels as the pair headed to the locker room quickly with Catherine not far behind.

Upon reaching her locker Alyssa looked over and noticed the two bite marks she left on Nick's neck. She cringed and pulled out her foundation just as Catherine walked in and stood between the two at her own locker.

"Don't think I didn't see that." She smirked and looked over at Nick.

"Nick did you come in contact with a vampire today?" Catherine tease.

Nick gave Catherine confused look then look past her at a very Red faced CSI, turning a lovely shade of rouge himself.

Alyssa walked past Catherine and placed her foundation in Nick's hand. "Sorry I meant to tell you in the show- Err before we left." She said barely loud enough for Catherine to hear.

Catherine gave a laugh. "I'll keep the questions away as long as I can." She smirked. "But we're all Investigators here and they'll find out eventually." She said leaving the room. Upon watching Catherine leave Nick gave Alyssa a wide eyed glare.

"Oh don't give me that look, you enjoyed it." She said opening the cap and applying it to Nick's neck and rubbed it in.

She went back to her locker, placing the foundation on her self with the intention of slipping her touch up tube in her pocket for later use.

"Come to me if you notice anything." She said waving the tube and turning around.

"I'll be in Grissom's office if you need me." And with that she left Nick alone admiring her cover job in his locker mirror.

Alyssa rapped three times on Grissom's door and saw his head shoot up. He looked tired.

"Come in." he summoned her and she complied.

"How was your time off?" He said lowering his glasses.

Alyssa felt her face begin to redden, _God I'm the world's worst liar_. "Gre-good, fine." She over nodded, Grissom, in turn, raised his eyebrow and pulled off his glasses, he smelt a rat. She heard a shuffle at the door way and Nick clearing is throat. _Oh thank God_. She whipped her head around and smiled at her secret lover. _Secret lover_. She smirked to her self, softening her gaze.

Alyssa stepped forward and took a seat in the chair across from Grissom's desk. She winced in pain as she made contact with the leather as Nick sat next to her.

"You ok?" Grissom asked concerned.

"Yea still a little sore… From the accident." She added a little tooquickly.

Grissom narrowed his eyes at her and decided he wasn't sure if he really needed details. "Miss. Crane, you will be assisting with evidence that comes in the lab and will be confined to the lab until your two weeks are over."

Alyssa sighed but nodded, knowing it was better to agree then argue, knowing that Nick would not vouch for her. "Yep, I figured."

Grissom slipped his glasses on, "If you feel anymore… discomfort, let me know and I'll let you go early."

Alyssa nodded her thanks. _Yea, 'cuz that'll happen_.

"Oh and would you two keep whatever you have going on, to yourselves." He said waving his pen not even looking up.

The pair stared at each other wide-eyed then back at Grissom. "Nick you've got make up on your neck." He said and motioned them to leave.

* * *

_TBC..._

Reviews make me giddy 3


	22. Evidence

**Chapter 22- Evidence**

It was midway through the shift when Alyssa looked up at the people walking towards the evidence room. Catherine had left her to sift through various pieces of clothing and evidence to look for anything that doesn't belong. Greg walked in followed by Nick,

"Hey what's cookin' good lookin'?" Greg said standing right beside Alyssa.

"I feel like I'm going on a wild goose chase and I'm headless. Guys I don't know what I'm looking for." She sighed.

"What have you got so far?" Nick asked coming around behind her.

"Few blood spots, a few seminal stains a couple of hairs, but that's about it." She sighed pointing to the little packages pilled in an overly neat fashion.

"Seminal?" Nick asked stepping forward.

"Seminal." She nodded.

"This girl is only 13." Greg looked over at Nick.

Alyssa's head snapped up. "13?"

"13," Nick confirmed.

"What are you two parrots?" Greg smirked reaching for the labeled packets, but his hand was swatted away.

"Gloves Sanders, and don't touch they are ordered." She scolded.

Greg sighed and pulled out his gloves, slipping one on and reached for one of the packets.

Alyssa eyed him. "If you want you can take those to DNA…" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Greg laughed and nodded. "You got it." He said and waved over his shoulder and he headed out.

Alyssa began to re-bag the rest of the clothing when Nick's hand landed on her arm.

"Miss me?" She smirked and looked up at him.

Nick nodded and leaned in but was pushed away. "You heard Grissom. Not at work."

"He actually said between us… and there's not one in the room… and we're the only two here… so in all technical-"

He stopped when she began to giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Why were you laughing?"

"Because you were trying to convince me... it was… kind of…refreshing." She smirked and turned back to the clothing.

Nick shook his head and helped her bag the evidence.

As Alyssa was placing the evidence in the evidence locker, Nick's phone went off. "I have an autopsy in 30 minutes." He sighed watching Alyssa place her gloves into another bag.

"Lucky," She smirked and locked the locker.

"With Greg making the evidence run, I could use some help with the evidence collection on the body…" He smirked.

Alyssa nodded slowly and stepped forward. "That sounds like a good idea, I'm going to grab lunch… no bad idea…a coffee from break room and I'll meet you in 20." She looked back to the door to see if anyone was coming. When she saw the hallway clear she leaned towards Nick giving him a quick kiss on his lips, then headed to the break room waving over her shoulders.

"You didn't even give me time to enjoy that…" he trailed off and left the evidence room.

* * *

Alyssa was pouring coffee when Grissom came in, "good you taped up your gash when you were collecting evidence." He nodded in approval.

Alyssa nodded, "want a cup?" She said reaching for the cup in his hand as he pushed it forward nodding.

"So how's Sara?" She smirked pouring his mug. "Milk and sweetener?" she asked turning her head.

"Sugar,"

"Sweetener," Alyssa turned to Grissom with the sweetener in one hand and the mug in other threatening to pour.

"It's better for you." She urged.

"Yea, but I don't I don't want 'better for you' I want tastier." He stood straight.

Alyssa smirked and brought the sweetener closer to the mug. "How's Sara?" She asked.

"I don't know,"

"Liar..." She sang threatening to pour.

Grissom stepped forward.

"How's Sara, and don't tell me you don't know."

Grissom sighed.

"Ah, what a man would do for sugar…" She laughed.

"She'll be back to work in a few days."

"She went away on holidays," Alyssa said putting the sweetener down.

Grissom raised his eyebrow, wondering how exactly she knew, and looked at the floor.

"Why didn't you go?" she said putting in one dab of sugar and one dab of sweetener. She held the mug out to Grissom.

He looked up at her and saw the sugar on the counter and no sight of the sweetener, that wasbehind her. "She needed time." He said accepting the mug.

"How long did you make her wait…?" Alyssa asked sitting in the chair beside where Grissom was standing.

"How do you women do it?"

"Do what?"

"That."

"Oh… you mean know things?" She said taking a sip of her hot liquid.

"Yes…well… those things." He said leaning on the table.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm a women, so I must know somethings." She smirked.

"I'm guessing Nick has noticed you're a woman." He said nonchalantly.

Alyssa nearly spit up her coffee and looked up blushing as Grissom gave her a knowing smirk.

"Ha...Ha…Ok… yes." She clicked her tongue against her tooth.

Grissom nodded slowly taking anther sip.

Alyssa stood up and in front of Grissom, "let me help you with Sara."

He laughed. "Uh… no."

"Come on," Alyssa pleaded.

He shook his head.

"Fine guess you'll never know how muchwomen she is..." She said turning and sighing.

It was Grissom's turn to choke on his coffee, Sara in bed. Sara. Bed.

"Miss. Crane." He stopped her.

Alyssa smiled to her self and turned to face him, cocking her head sideways.

"Alright, just keep it quiet and please ,little damage."

"I resent that Gil Grissom." She smirked. "When is she landing?"

"Thursday at 2pm,"

"I'll pick her up and take her for lunch; I have to meet Nick in autopsy now." She said looking at the clock.

"Autopsy table are cold on the back."

"TO… collect evidence on a 13 year old victim. Mind out of the gutter," She scolded and walked out.

"I thinkneed a cold shower," he mumbled his thoughts turning to Sara.

* * *

_TBC..._


	23. Taco

**Chapter 23- Taco**

Nick lay sprawled out on his stomach across the bed, while Alyssa sat up, her lap top balancing it on her lap and Nick's arm draped gently across her stomach. She was taping lightly on her keyboard when Nick came to.

"mmmoring." Nick said looking up at her through sleepy eyes.

She smirked and looked down at him. "Morning," She said leaning down and kissing Nick's warm forehead.

"What are you doing? Is that my shirt?" He propped his head on one hand and grazed his fingers across Alyssa's stomach through the material of his shirt.

Alyssa nodded, "I'm just… writing an e-mail." She said closing her lap top.

Nick slipped his finger through the buttons of his shirt, "Any plans today?" He asked looking from his fingers up at the brunette next to him.

Alyssa looked at the clock. 11:30, "Yea I have to pick Sara up from the airport at 2 and take her for a late lunch."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Am I included?" He asked unbuttoning to let more of his hand in.

Alyssa smirked but shook her head. "I'm doing a favor for Grissom." She said she said placing the computer on the floor next to Nick's bed.

"What did he do?" Nick sighed slipping his hand further south.

"I actually think he did nothing but make a move, I have a feeling she got away to get some personal time." Alyssa said biting her lip.

"She needed it." He said now rubbing her thigh. "When are you leaving?"

"About 1:15 I think, what are you doing?"

"Copping a feel," He gave her devilish look.

She laughed, "I noticed." She said placing her hand on his to pull it away but Nick stopped her.

He leaned up, "Show me what you like, we have some time." He whispered softly and felt the women next to him shudder slightly as he kissed her neck….

Sara walked off the plane her white blouse unbuttoned revealing her white tank top, and was still hot. She was on her way to baggage claim when she heard her name being called, from a woman no less. She whipped her head around in time to saw a tall thin brunette with jeans and a tank top walk towards her.

"Alyssa, hey," She smiled obviously surprised.

Alyssa returned the smile. "Hey. I figured you'd need a ride and probably lunch" stopping just a few inches away from the traveler.

Sara nodded. "Grissom tell you when I got it?" She asked slightly upset that he wasn't the one to pick her up.

Alyssa gave Sara a sympathetic smile. "I asked him if I could pick you."

Sara responded with another nod, "I see," was all she said.

Alyssa looked around and slipped her hands into her pockets. "So… Are we going to stand here all day and sulk over the fact that Grissom is probably at home wondering why he ever let you go? Or we could go get lunch, discuss why I am really here to pick you up and maybe do a little shopping before shift…" Sara's head popped up. Clearly she was intrigued.

"The latter sounds good."

Alyssa smirked, "good 'cuz I probably would have had to dragged you unwillingly if you chose the first option."

Sara laughed lightly and began to continue her journey to baggage claim with Alyssa at her side.

"Nice gash," Sara commented.

"Oh thank you, I was in this accident with this…Horrid driver…" Alyssa Teased.

"Ha...ha. Very funny." Sara laughed sarcastically, as the got closer to the ramp.

"I try." The pair laughed their way to baggage claim and head off to a vegetarian restaurant Alyssa had gone to when she was first in Vegas.

The two CSIs ordered Vegetarian tacos and were currently waiting for them to arrive as they were discussing Sara's trip.

"So you went to the mountains to gain perspective?" Alyssa clarified and took a sip of her sprite.

Sara nodded, "and I think I found it." She let the last part hang.

Almost as if it were timed, Alyssa's cell phone went off.

"Crane,"

"Is she with you?"

"Who _IS_ this?" Alyssa looked at her phone screen and saw Nick's name. "Never mind,"

"So?"

"What." Alyssa said taking another sip as Sara watched clearly curious.

"Do you have her?"

"Yes the eagle has landed and within my possession. Is there anything else _sir_?"

"Yes where are you?"

"Ahhh, that's why you called," She teased and smirked up at Sara signaling she'll only be a bit longer.

"You know it's because I want to see you… you know that shirt you left wit-"

Alyssa nearly spit out her drink. "Don't start you pervert." She said in a warning tone.

"Ok, alright, Grissom's still at the lab."

"He is!"

"mhm… He's shut himself inside his office…" Alyssa looked back up at Sara who was accepting her food from the waitress. Alyssa smiled up at the waitress as she set the plate down in front of her and mouthed a thank you.

"Uh-Uh… ok well we were going to go shopping… but we can come to the lab I guess." Sara's head snapped up with the Taco half in her mouth. "Or not," Alyssa said quickly.

"Whatever you do…. He's acting really odd." Nick sighed.

"Alright, well I'll call later…."

"Ok what do you want for dinner?" Nick asked changing the subject.

Alyssa bit her lip. "About that Yea-"

"Oh I have to go Lys," Nick rushed "I'll see you bye." and hung up.

"Bye…" Alyssa sighed, to the phone screen and hung up.

"Who was that?" Sara asked quietly. "Greg?"

"Uh no…" Alyssa raised her eyebrow.

"Well I heard pervert, so I assumed." Sara smirked and finished her first Taco.

Alyssa laughed. "No… how do you feel about going to the lab right after this?"

Sara blinked a couple times, "uh well…"

"It won't be for too long I've got to do something for Nick and we can go shopping right after." she lied.

Sara nodded slowly, "I don't have much of a choice do I…"

Alyssa shook her head, smirking and turned back to her Taco. "Not really, no."

* * *

TBC...

**Thank you too... Manhatten SVU, odeepblue, djkittycat, Ally-617-luv-tv, anneruhland... For you're reviews 3**


	24. Blinded By Your Light

Disclaimer: Pg one.

**THANK YOU TOO...** odeepblue, El Gringo Loco, Manhatten SVU, Ally-617-luv-tv AND anyone else I might have missed!

* * *

**Chapter 24- Blinded By Your Light**

****

The drive was short, as Alyssa and Sara discussed Sara's 'away' time, Sara explaining where she went and what she did.

"…it was nice. I rented a little cottage by a lake a few hours out, no noise, no dead bodies…"

"No Grissom…." Alyssa finished looking over at Sara then back at the road.

Sara nodded slowly.

"The cottage sounds beautiful, Sara."

"Oh it was…"

"But…?" Alyssa questioned

"But, it was too quiet."

"You've been in Vegas too long." Alyssa shook her head laughing softly.

"I guess… but it was an empty silence." Sara sighed.

"You know when I was really little, before everything happened, my family used to go to this cottage way out of town, like I'm talking 4-5 hours out of Jersey, and I remember sitting on the dock and yelling at the motor boats to shut up. That was the best part of the cottage life. Quiet… But I see what you mean about it being an empty uninvited silence." Alyssa nodded thinking. "Next time take some one."

"Like who?"

"Oh I dunno…. Grissom, I'm sure he'd enjoy it."

"No, he'd enjoy the mosquitoes that I bring repellant specifically for." She gave a soft laugh.

Alyssa nodded in agreement. "He missed you Sara." She said softly and watched as Sara's head turned to her. "He really did, and he doesn't know what to do about it."

"What do I do?"

Alyssa stopped at a red light. "That's easy, what your heart says Sara." She said looked over at the brunette next to her.

Sara nodded slowly. "I think I can do that."

"You _can_ do that… thinking is what got you in this mess in the first place." Alyssa interjected as they pulled in the Crime lab lot.

Sara gave a sigh, "Am I right in guessing, Nick doesn't need you."

Alyssa cut the ignition and faced Sara. "Nope, you're wrong," _technically_…

Sara narrowed her eyes and watched the younger CSI jump out of the car.

* * *

The pair felt a gust of cold air as they entered the cool atmosphere of the Lab. Alyssa smiled at the various lab technicians as they passed, Sara giving a shy wave and walked along side Alyssa into the break room, as Nick looked up and greeted the two with a smile.

"I thought you were going to call?" He questioned Alyssa standing up.

Shrugging, "Yea, but I thought we could all use a surprise around here." She sighed reaching into the community fridge and a grabbed a diet cola.

Nick looked over at Sara, "Hey Sar, how's it going?" he gave a nod.

"Does everyone know?" She sighed and looked over at Alyssa.

"I-well… just Nick and I," She stuttered.

"Wait. That was Nick on the phone? Pervert was Nick?" Sara gave a smile.

Alyssa let her mouth drop and looked over at Nick, who in turn, was scratching the back of his head. "You know, Sara you must be parched." She tossed a root beer in Sara's direction as Sara for the second time in 5 minutes narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I-I will be right back." Alyssa said quickly walking out of the break room and to Grissom's office.

"You're sleeping with the new CSI." Sara accused.

"No- No not sleeping, seeing… dating, and you've got this thing with Grissom, so we're even."

"Oh real mature Nick." She punctuated her statement with the snapping of her root beer can opening.

Nick shrugged. "Fair game Sister."

Sara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alyssa knocked lightly on the closed door to her boss' office.

No answer.

She noticed the shades were pulled but she didn't much care.

She knocked harder but nearly missed the door as Grissom opened it quickly. Alyssa stepped backwards taken back. "Don't you get the- OH Crane," He looked around to see if anyone was with her and pulled her in quick, shutting the door behind her.

"I-uh… Sara's in the break room." Alyssa said composing her self and gave Grissom a questioning look, as she saw his eyes snap open.

"She is?"

"That is what I said."

"In this break room?"

Alyssa stared at him stunned. "Grissom, Yes! Are you ok?"

"Fine,"

"Really, you're sure?"

"Crane," he warned.

"Sorry." She said turning.

"Crane,"

She spun around.

"Yes?"

"You have nothing to say."

"Wait… yea, she missed you." And with that the thin brunette spun on her heels and made a be-line for the break room.

_She missed me._

* * *

Alyssa pushed the glass door to the break room open and smiled at Nick who was sitting across from Sara whose head had shot up at Alyssa's entrance.

"Hey," She smiled and took a seat next to Sara.

Nick smiled back, but Sara was staring at the figure next to her.

"Yes Sara?"

"Where did you go?"

"Potty." Alyssa sighed opening the Forensic Monthly on the table.

"What are to two, 5 years old?" Sara asked the pair.

"Yes." They answered in unison, smirking at one another.

"Great I'm babysitting." She crossed her arms over her chest as Alyssa looked towards the door way.

"The doctor will see you now." She smirked and went back to her article.

Sara whipped her head around and spotted Grissom by the door.

"Hey." Sara said softly standing.

Grissom rubbed the back of his stiff neck, "Hi."

"Not here please," Came two voices from the table.

Sara and Grissom rolled their eyes. "My office,"

"Your office," Sara agreed and followed Grissom our of the break room leaving Alyssa and Nick smirking at one another.

"I was thinking… a nice steak for dinner."

"Har Har, Very funny Nick. Actually, I was thinking…maybe I should go home tonight…."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

I KNOOOW I took forever... I did like a line a day... didn't know where I wanted it to go until a few days ago... hope you enjoy it... There will be MUCH MORE GSR, and the start of some YO-BLING. 


	25. Lost

Thank you to EVERYONE who commented 3 ILU 4 it!

* * *

**Chapter 25- Lost**

Nick's head snapped up. "What? Why?"

Alyssa shrugged lightly, "I just think…that… I'm alright now… Maybe it's time for me to…you know… be on my own for a bit."

"On your own," He echoed.

"Yes that is what I said." She blinked.

"Like by your self?"

"Yes. Nick. Am I not speaking English?" She shook her head confused.

"Oh you're speaking it loud and clear." He folded his arms.

"Ok, alright." She sat back and began to nibble on her nail.

"But tonight?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yea, I mean it's my night off before I start up full time again tomorrow, I can get stuff done." She said placing her hands on the table. "You'll be working anyways." She shrugged.

Nick nodded slowly. "Fine," He gave a heavy sigh and stood up.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Don't fine me." She crossed her arms.

He turned, "If you want to go home instead of stay with me, then fine. I'll leave the key under the mat and you can grab your stuff." And with that he turned and left the break room.

"What the Hell?" She stood up quickly as he was leaving. "You ARE 5 aren't you!" She called out after him and fell back down into the chair, stubbing her knee on the desk.

"Fuuh!" She groaned.

* * *

Sara followed Grissom to his office and waited as he closed the door. She watched him point to the seat across from his desk. "Take a seat." He gestured and took the one opposite Sara's.

Sara sat and folded her hands gently on her lap and waited.

Grissom pulled off his glasses, "How was your trip." He asked politely.

Sara in turn shrugged, "Relaxing I guess, quiet, boring…." She listed.

Grissom nodded, "Why'd you leave?" he blurted out.

Looking a little taken back Sara opened her mouth, "It was happening so fast, it took us almost 6 years to get to this point and there was no leading up to it. I got in an accident and all of a sudden, I'm getting this… this attention from you that I thought you'd never give me, ever." She said softly. "I was confused."

Grissom stopped swirling his glasses in his hand. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"I know you didn't and I know you didn't mean for it to look the way it did, and I forgive you. Grissom…. I'm ready for whatever you want… only if you're ready, and you need to be confident and sure that this is what you want." She said leaning forward, placing one of her hands on his knee. "No one wants to get hurt."

"Would you like to go to dinner?" Grissom asked snaking his hand over hers.

Sara smirked, "That's a nice start, and I'd love too. We can go before your shift tonight if you'd like. I've still got tonight off right?"

Grissom nodded. "That sounds good. I'll come by and grab you at 5." He said standing.

Following suit Sara stood as well but stepped forward placing a gentle kiss on Grissom's cheek. "See you later." She blushed and walked out of the room.

Grissom touched his cheek. _Yea this is what I want._

* * *

Alyssa sat in the break room, arms folded across her chest and clearly miffed as Sara pranced it.

"Hey how'd it go?" Alyssa asked lightly turning towards her friend.

"Great."

"Great? That's all… I set this up and I get great." Alyssa gave a heavy sigh.

"You alright?"

"Peachy, you wanna leave?"

Sara nodded.

"Alright but we gotta make a pit stop before I drop you home…"

* * *

Alyssa pulled into the driveway and noted the absence of Nick's car. "Good," she whispered.

"Isn't this Nick's house?" Sara asked slightly confused.

"Yea Just gotta grab my stuff. You coming?" Alyssa turned to Sara and opened her door.

Sara nodded, not sure what to make of this, and got out of the car.

Alyssa pulled her spare from her pocket and slipped it into the lock, secretly hoping his car was in the driveway. She didn't like the way they had left things earlier, it was leaving her un-settled and uneasy. Stepping in, she pulled the key from the lock and shut the door behind her and Sara. Alyssa pulled over her shoes, as did Sara, who then followed her down the hallway and into the spare room.

Being the neat packer she was, everything was pretty much ready to go after 20 minutes of the two working side by side and fast.

Alyssa piled everything into the hallway and looked at the clock, "He should be home any minute."

"Does he know you're leaving?"

Alyssa nodded.

"He wasn't happy was he?"

No answer.

"Thought so,"

Alyssa sighed and walked into the kitchen and checked the sink. She piled the remaining dished from the morning's breakfast into the dishwasher and started it. _He should at least have clean dishes._ After tidying up the rest of the kitchen and scribbling something on paper, she walked towards Sara who was leaning against the wall.

"Alright," She sighed, "Let's go."

Sara nodded, pushed off the wall and grabbed a bag, Alyssa taking the other. "Go through the Garage." Alyssa stated. Sara turned and opened the side door and stepped out. Alyssa reached passed her and pressed the button to open the Garage door. Stepping back into the house, she pulled out a letter and stuffed the key in it, placing it on the small table the door. She locked the front door and walked out the side door; taking one last look she shut it.

_TBC..._

* * *

Nick gets the note...What will it say? What is his reaction? It will bring together 2 more CSIs 


	26. The Way It Feels

Chapter 26- The Way It Feels

He was stupid and he knew it. He made a bigger deal out of this whole thing then he should have, and deep down inside, Nick truly knew she'd have to go home and leave eventually. He just didn't think it would be today.

After he left the lab he drove for a few minutes and came to a near by bar, it was one that reminded him of home, Texas. With ranch music his mother used to play and colors that were as warm as Vegas on a hot day. His home away from home near his home, he'd call it. He spent the few hours he had there some days like this, he had just enough alcohol to be under the limit, so he could drive home.

Opening his door, Nick pocketed his keys and walked by the table, where Alyssa's apology currently sat. He walked down the hallway, to his room but stopped at the guest bedroom. He pushed the door open just enough to see inside and his heart sank. It was empty. He gave an angry sigh and walked back into the main room and into the kitchen, pulling out the pack of 6 he and Alyssa had bought on their shopping trip and popped one bottle open.

* * *

Alyssa closed the door behind her, bringing in the last of her stuff. Her apartment was small but warm and had just enough space to accommodate her and her pet.

Hamlet.

Alyssa started to panic, "Where is my dog?"  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, making the brunette jump out of her skin. Quickly she scrambled to open it and was faced with a smiling Greg.

"Greg Hey, have you se-" She looked down as she felt something cold on her toes, and gave a sigh of relief.

"You're neighbor had called the crime lab and Grissom had told me to take car of it, he didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not," She bent down to be eye level with her furry friend.

"Hey baby, did Greg take good care of you?" She smirked up at Greg.

"Wanna come in, I owe you for taking care of the mutt." She smiled as he passed her the leash.

"No you don't, it was no problem, really,"

"Well at least come in for a bit and have a drink or something." She said opening the door wider as Greg stepped in.

Alyssa closed the door behind her friend and watched as her baby golden retriever jumped on the couch.

"He's a great dog." Greg smiled as he followed Alyssa into her kitchen.

"Yea when I first got him, I stuck him in obedience school, he's only 5 months old, but it worked." She said reaching into the fridge and grabbing Greg a beer and coke for her self.

"How did you know I was coming home?" Alyssa turned and leaned on the counter.

"Sara, I called to see if she was ok and she told me you had just dropped her off after grabbing your stuff from Nick's, I'm guessing you feel better."

"Yea, much," She smiled.

"He took good care of ya I guess."

Alyssa nodded and offered a smile.

"Are you working tonight?" Greg asked.

"Uh, no I'm back tomorrow, well in the field."

"You must be happy." Greg said taking a swig from his bottle.

"Very, I hate sitting around, doing noth-" the sound of a cell phone ringer filled her room.

"That's me." Greg said pulling his phone from his pocket. "Lab results are in." He looked up and smiled.

"Go then!" She said pulling his beer from his hand and shooing him out.

"Thanks I'll se you tomorrow?" He said reaching the door and opening it.

"Yea, definitely,"

He leaned in a pecked his friend's cheek. "Later." He said walking out but bumped into something hard making him stumble backwards.

Alyssa had just about closed the door as it was pushed open, causing her to turn and see Greg re-enter.

And Nick.

Greg Stood up straight and caught site of the man he stepped into.

"Oh hey man, sorry." He apologized and turned back to Alyssa. "Guess you got another visitor." But he was not granted with a smile.

"Yea," She breathed. "Go on Greg. DNA is waiting." She said and waved as he trotted off.

"Later Nicky," Greg called behind him and got onto the elevator, leaving the two in her apartment doorway.

"Hey." She turned and walked further into her apartment, giving Nick the silent invitation, which he took.

She heard the door slam behind her and she turned abruptly. "Careful." She scolded but stopped once she caught a glimpse of his red face.

"Nick you alright?"

"What was he doing here?"

"Dropping off my dog…" She said slightly confused.

"You don't have a dog."

"Yes… I do." She said quietly. "Hamlet," She called her companion.

The pair heard little patters from the hard wood floor as Hamlet approached his owner. Bending down Alyssa scooped up her puppy.

"This is Hamlet." She smiled and kissed her dog on the top of his head. "Of course in a few more months He'll be too big for me… Nick, is everything ok?" She noticed as his face contorted with anger.

Slowly she let her puppy down gently and instructed him to sit on the couch, as she approached Nick slowly, but a smell caught her attention and made her stop a few meters away form him.

"Nick, you were drinking." She cocked her head to the side.

"So were you." He nodded to the beer on the counter.

Alyssa grew slightly angry, "That's Greg's, and I drank a coke." She pointed to the cola near the bottle. "I don't drink beer you know that."

"Do I?"

"What!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He kissed your cheeck."

"Yes." She straightened. "How much did you drink?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Nick, I didn't say you were." She backed up as he stepped forward.

The phone vibrated against her pocket as Nick took another step forward. Answering it, she kept her gaze on Nick.

"Yea?"

"It's Warrick. Is Nick there?"

"Uh yea…"

"Alright, he called me and sounded odd. Stay there, I'll be right up." And with that Warrick hung up.

Alyssa clicked her phone off and looked at Nick. "Why?" She asked softly. Her emotions were building in her stomach. "Why the hell would you EVEN consider drinking that much THEN driving here?" She spoke loudly and angry. She had given a piece of herself to him and the note she left him and here he was drunk as a skunk.

The door pushed opened behind Nick as Alyssa looked past and spotted Warrick and a familiar blonde behind him. Nick turned to his friend behind him and grunted. "Look who else showed up, another man." He turned to Alyssa who in turn, immediately told him to shut up.

"C'mon, Nick. Lets go." Warrick approached Nick as Catherine walked over and stood by the brunette's side.

"You ok?" She asked softly.

"Yea, peachy," Alyssa turned her back to Nick and began to walk away.

"Because, I love you," Alyssa stopped dead in her tracks and spun on her heels.

Alyssa shook her head, tears building in her eyes, "No you don't Nick. You can barely process a coherent thought, let alone tell me how you feel. You don't love me. You love the idea of me. The idea that some one like me, would need to rely on you forever. I'm not that person Nick, You'll regret what you said when you're sober, don't say things you don't mean, you'll hurt somebody." _It's me that loves you…Nick…_

She turned and stalked off to her bed room closing the door behind her, leaving Warrick to take Nick home and Catherine standing alone in the brunette's apartment.

* * *

Alyssa heard the door close as she let the tears run down her face as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. Looking up she caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror. This was the first time she let herself cry since she found her father dead, since she had promised her self she wouldn't let anybody get to her. She heard her door creek open and saw Catherine's face poke in.

"Hey." Catherine whispered and stepped in the dark room.

Alyssa sighed and looked up at the ceiling, giving a sarcastic laugh. "Hi."

Walking in Catherine took a seat next to the brunette, "You've really had a tough time of it." She sighed.

Alyssa nodded and shrugged. "The obstacles of life," She turned her head and faced Catherine. "My mantra," She explained giving a forced smirk.

"He really does care about you."

"No, I know," She nodded in agreement. "But… he was drunk, and I left him a small note explaining everything…And he still acted like that."

"What did is say?" Catherine asked and was answered with an embarrassed, laugh. "Oh,"

"Yea," Alyssa clicked her tongue as her phone rang.

She looked at the screen and opened the message.

"Who is it?" Catherine asked her softly.

"Nick fell ill. Grissom wants me in to start today." She said answering the message and placing it next to her on the mattress.

Catherine nodded, "Need a ride?" she offered.

"Thanks, yea." Alyssa said standing and walking to the bathroom. "Give me a few minutes."

_TBC..._

* * *

**THANK YOU to everyone who responded! I hope this chapter and the next are worth your time spent. I would have had them posted earlier but the site wasn't letting me upload... but here it is!**


	27. Coming Of One, Undoing Of Another

**Warning. This chapter is M for a reason! Sexual content is evident in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Coming of one, undoing of another**

****

2 make-up jobs, 7 outfits and 3 hissy-fits later; Sara Sidle was ready for her date with Grissom and currently pacing her apartment floor. As she went through all the possible and probable ways this could get screwed up, a knock disturbed her thought process. Shirt straight, jeans ironed, she made sure all was perfect as she answered the door, to find a grinning Grissom, blue eyes shining and all.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," She grinned opening the door further for Grissom to step in.

He complied and shut the door behind him.

"I'll just be a few… what?" Sara caught him looking at her funny.

"You look… beautiful." He said softly

"Griss, their jeans." She blushed and gave him a smile, "But thank you."

Grissom nodded and stepped forward, reaching for her hands, wanting to touch her.

Sara obliged meeting him half way, smiling like a child on Christmas day, "I'm really happy we decided to do this." She spoke softly.

"Me too," he spoke in a barely audible whisper. Leaning forward Grissom captured her lips with his own and waited for Sara to disapprove of his actions. But he felt her press into his lips with her own tender ones, as encouragement for him to continue. He brought his hands to her waist, pulling her close, grazing his tongue gently over her bottom lip as he sought for entry and was presented with the gift as she opened for his tongue as an invitation to duel with her own. Bringing her hands up, she gently rested them on his neck and slowly backing up against the wall, in need for support.

He felt her throaty moan against his lips as his hands connect with the skin on the small of her back. Slowly, and gently Grissom pulled his lips from hers only to rest them on her cheek, jaw line and various other places, creating a trail of tender kisses down and across her collar bone.

"Griss…" She let out a soft whimper.

Grissom pulled his head up to be eyelevel with the angel before him, question evident in his eyes.

"No dinner." Her head was spinning with excitement. She'd rather starve then leave this moment. "Stay here." She said opening her eyes as they met with his ocean of passion, and a pleading look in hers.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, "I don't want to rush anything."

Sara nodded.

After kissing her forehead Grissom was once again attacking her collar bone, his hands running over the small of her back. Slowly, he brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and lifting it up and over her head, revealing a pale blue bra. As he tossed the shirt further into the house, Grissom slowly pulled the straps from Sara's shoulders and undid the clasp behind her. He never heard the thump from the material when he caught sigh of Sara.

"You're beautiful." He whispered right before he dipped forward and took a pert nipple between his teeth, rewarding him with a cry from its owner.

He paid specific attention to one and messaged the other before switching his lips across, giving equal attention to its mate. He felt Sara's hand in his curls, as it messaged his scalp gently pulling on his hair. He heard her breath his name and felt a harder tug pulling his head to be level with hers. "Couch," she breathed and caught his bottom lips between her teeth. Grissom caught into the idea and shuffled them both to the couch. The couch hit the back of Sara's knees and she immediately was pressed backwards by Grissom. Eye connected, Grissom gently grazed his hand up and down her side.

"You want this?" He asked gently.

Sara nodded, "Yes."

With agonizing speed, Grissom reached between them for her jeans and unbuttoned them, leaving her to pull them off while he attacked his own. Resuming his position after sliding his clothing off and smiled at Sara's flushed face and needy eyes. Keeping eye contact, Grissom slowly ran his hand down her thigh and wrapped his hand under her knee, gently pulling her leg up and over his shoulder. Sara gently kissed his neck before her hand found his erection, guiding him between her slick and ready folds, both groaning as the two become on item, Grissom filling her completely.

Sara wrapped her other leg around his thigh, wanting to feel him completely as he slowly pumped in and out of her. Every one of his trusts, met by her own needy ones, slowly bringing them both closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy. "Faste-oh god." She breathed as he picked up his pacing no longer savoring the moment but greedy for the aftermath of it all. He felt the pleasure build in the pit of hit stomach as her walls began to contract and release around him, his name rolling off her tongue in a high, loud cry of pleasure. Two more trusts and he spent him self within her walls as he cried her name over and over.

The two lay panting in a heap of sweat and bliss. Happy that 6 years of waiting and the unspoken need for sex a constant in the atmosphere, was finally released, and no regrets were even thought. Putting weight on his forearms, Grissom looked down as the frazzle haired brunette beneath him. At a loss for words, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Sara's lips, "I Love You." He mumbled.

Sara felt what he said rather then hearing it. She backed away and searched his eyes for a hint of a lie.

It came unfound.

"I-I Love you too…" She smiled up at her new lover.

Smirking, Grissom kissed her forehead and proceeded to look at the TV clock. "We gave 2 hours till we have to leave, are you hungry?" He asked quietly.

Sara nodded, "yea I'll make something."

"In a minute," he said rolling off her body and pulling her to him.

Sara nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Alright,"

* * *

Alyssa walked into the lab at Catherine's side, which earned her looks to begin with. The fact that she was paranoid as hell… well that was a different story all together. The two chatted lightly as they entered the break room and was faced with Grissom and, Sara and Greg's confused faces.

"I thought you were starting tomorrow." Greg furrowed his brow.

"Yea well something came up." Alyssa said making a bee-line for the coffee. This was going to be a long night and she definitely knew it. After pouring her self a cup she walked over and joined the other at the table.

"There's no sugar in it." Greg pointed out.

"That's why they pay you the big bucks Greg, to solve things." She said taking another sip of her coffee. "Sorry," She apologized but didn't offer anymore more.

Grissom raised his eyebrow, "Alright, let us start, Sara, Gre-"

"We have to wait for Nick," Greg said cutting Grissom off and "and Warrick."

"Warrick will be running late and Nick has called in sick." Grissom explained.

It took everything in her will power not to snort and laugh cynically at Nick's reasoning. She just looked over at Catherine who in turn offered a sympathetic smile the focused her attention back on Grissom.

"As I was saying, Sara and Greg, 419 in Henderson, meet O'Riley there. Catherine Call Warrick, Suspicious activity on the strip, something about a clown and stripper. Tell Warrick to meet you there. And Miss Crane you're with me, we have to take over a case from Days, we get to attend an autopsy."

Grissom passed out the two sheets and stood with his folders, "Class dismissed children." He motioned for Alyssa to follow.

"Lucky, lucky me…" She sighed and stalked out after her boss.

"Is she ok?" Greg and Sara asked in unison.

Catherine shook her head, "Nick arrived at her apartment drunk." She said flatly knowing they could keep a secret, just that, a secret.

_TBC…_


	28. Silent Peace Offerings

**Thank you EVEYRONE who responded to the last 2 chapters. Here's another.**

**It's longer. Enjoy )**

* * *

**Chapter 28-Silent Peace Offerings**

****

His phone burst out in full song causing his headache to split, and him to nearly hit his head on his bed side table. Nick swore as be opened his phone, "Yea?" He asked groggily "What? What time is it- Seven, sure yea I'll come in, be there soon." Nick rolled over and tossed his phone on his pillow, pulling the scrambled sheets from his body.

* * *

After downing a mug of coffee, Nick found him self in the break room of the LVPD crime lab and fighting off a killer headache.

"Hmmm, hangovers suck like a bitch." He looked up and caught the site of a thin blonde, Catherine.

He nodded and grunted in agreement, "I'll definitely think twice next time." It had been a long time since he had gotten him self this drunk, _about 10 years_ and figured it would be about another 10 before he'd do it again, _IF I do it again_.

Catherine laughed and stood in the door way, "Well I'm out for the day. Why are you here now?"

"Grissom called me in, said something about needing me." Nick said standing.

"Oh yea, he's in his office. See ya," And with that Catherine left for home.

Nick followed the blonde's path out the door and turned towards the direction of his bosses' office, but stopped short of it because he heard a familiar voice. He didn't catch any words but the tone, serious. Watching, he saw Alyssa come into view as she parted from Sara and walked into the DNA lab standing across from the new lab tech, Wendy, Greg trotting in shortly after her.

"What have you got?" He heard her ask, taking a few steps forward to hear the conversation. He watched as she pulled a loose piece of hair away from her face and throw it back over the messy make-shift bun, that was held together by nothing but a mere faulty pen. He always wondered how she made it stay up, it always appeared as if it would fall at any given moment, always looked so fragile that one single movement would cause it to break apart into a million tiny brown strands, but it never did, ever, always held secure and strong, _jus like its owner_.

"Two male donors,"

"On a male? Is that possible?" He watched as her face contorted in confusion, his focus was on the brunette, for he didn't even notice Sara at his side. Watching as the focused women reached for the paper, slipping it from Wendy's hands, and read it over confirming what the tech had already informed her. He kept his eyes on her when she straightened her back and tugged on her soft pink blouse that was tucked into the long black dress pants that hung from her thin waist. She always made sure she looked good and appropriate for work. He remembered arguing with her over the washing machine, he wanted to wash his good luck jersey and she wanted to was her pants for work,

"_Why don't we wash them together"? He had asked her_

"_Because colours and darks can't be washed together, besides, work trumps TV" _

"_Why can't you wear a pair of your jeans?" _

"_Because it's WORK Nick not school, you can get away with jeans, but I can't."_

They ended up having sex in the laundry room various times after she had stuck her pants in the washing machine.

_She had won._

Wendy nodded, speaking in a hushed tone. It must have been funny, he decided, because it caused Alyssa to roll her head back in laughter. He envied how she could just throw away all emotion and act as if nothing has happened, he couldn't do it, ever. He watched as Greg laughed along side her and probably threw in another line causing her to laugh harder and smile, that same smile she previously gave him a few nights back when he kissed her sensitive, no, _ticklish_ spot on her hip.

He jumped when he felt Sara's hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I don't know what happened, and I won't pretend to, but whatever it was, you should talk to her about it."

Nick looked at his friend, Sara, who was glowing today. He had to remember to ask her way later.

"Why? She's happy," He pointed absently towards the lab.

"Yea right, she's been _too_ focused today." Sara sighed and turned to leave Nick to look back towards the DNA and caught Alyssa's eye.

She heard him.

Stepping forward he watched was Alyssa spoke quickly to Greg and Wendy and walked out of the lab, the opposite direction from where Nick was standing. He watched as Greg absent mindedly went after her stopping her just short of the lab doors. Watching as Alyssa fumbled for an answer to her leaving so abruptly, she stuttered, and gently pushed Greg outstretched hand away and apologizing. He kept his eye on her as she turned and stalked off quickly before any more questions were asked, as his friend stuffed his hands in his pocket in defeat and looked in his direction.

He knows.

_If he didn't before, he does now, or has and idea._

Nick sighed as Greg turned towards Alyssa's direction and called out her name jogging after her. Nick, in turn, turned to Grissom's office knocking lightly for his boss' attention.

"Nick, thank you for coming in, how are you feeling?" Grissom asked concerned.

Nick nodded, "Better after rest."

Grissom nodded, "Good you're starting fresh, Alyssa's a little worn out, and I don't want her taking on too much." He sighed. "Find her, tell her I say take it easy and ask her for the 411."

Nick nodded slowly. "Who else is on the case?"

"As of now it's Alyssa's, I have a lot of paper works but I'm keeping my hand dipped in it, Sara and Greg's case seem to possibly be connected with ours but we're running it as two separate ones, until we identify both killers then we'll see." Grissom explained his eyes never leaving the paper in front of his.

"Alright, Thanks boss." Nick said turning to leave.

"Oh Nick, make sure she's ok?" Grissom said and went back to his file.

Nick sighed and went looking for a particular brunette, on that was NOT named Sara Sidle.

* * *

Alyssa stood in the Ballistics lab, ready to fire her test shot. She had already run a few tests concerning the gun found at her crime scene, and Bobby had to use the washroom so she offered to run the tests her self. Sighing she picked up the gun to fire the last test shot, "FIRE IN THE HOOOLE!" The shot punctured the metal. Pulling off her goggles and ear protectors, Alyssa walked over to where the bullet cut into. "Same green particles…" She whispered and slipped the .38 bullet into the little envelope, swabbed the green on the metal and walked over to the microscope. Something shuffled by the door, she turned her face and caught a sight of Nick's face.

She didn't speak, just went back to her bullet fragment.

"Uhh.. Grissom…"

"…needs me to update you, great, go to meeting room 2 and I'll be there in three." She said writing a note to bobby.

Nick stood his ground. "I was hoping we could talk on the way, Look I'm-"

"Not a chance." She said looking up at him, "Not here… anyway."

Alyssa saw the glimmer of hope in Nick's eye. "Go. I'll be there." She said firmly and went back to her paper.

Nick gave a firm nodded and trotted off to the meeting room rubbing his approaching headache, leaving Alyssa nursing one of her own.

* * *

Alyssa quietly and slowly approached the meeting room, holding a bottle of water in one hand and Advil in the other. She stopped in the doorway and watched as Nick stared down at the layout table, rubbing his forehead. She contemplated turning around about 5 times and heading home. She wouldn't, couldn't, _don't want to_.

She stepped forward, making little noise and held the water, two Advil tablets out to him and cleared her throat.

Nick looked up and caught sight of the peace offering in her hands and trailed his sight upwards, to her adorned face. Slowly he stretched his hand out and pulled the two tablets from the palm of her hand and popped them in his mouth, washing them down with the water. "Thanks."

Alyssa shrugged and opened the folder on the desk.

"Lys, can we-"

"Here's the bullet, male DB, still a John Doe, approx early 40's, found this morning... yesterday morning..? Originally a Days case but they were swamped so Grissom and I got it. Found in Henderson, violated, stabbed multiple times and strangled, COD, strangulation." She said cutting Nick off and passing him the photos. "Sara and Greg's Case," She continued, "DB, Mike Zarneth, 43, found this evening at approx 10:34pm by neighbor in his apartment. Said she heard a noise, went to check it out and found the victim. Same COD, strangulation, he too was violated, stabbed multiple times and strangled."

Nick sighed, "Violated?"

"Uh yea…well, he was raped, by another man. Wendy ran the anal swabs, Doc. Roberts took and they are both male."

"Both?"

"Yes." Alyssa nodded slowly.

"As in, this poor guy was…. By two men?"

"Uh yea… two, do you have any questions?" She said shoving everything back into the two folders.

"DNA found in the other case?"

"Wendy's running it now, so that would be confirmation that the two are linked."

"Or not,"

"Yes, or not," Alyssa yawned, "_Excuse me_, sorry."

"Oh yea, Grissom wants you to take it easy."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, I don't know…. _Excuse me_…. What he's worried about." She yawned again.

Nick eyed her, "What do we do now?"

"_You_, can sift through evidence, _me_… well… I wanted to see if Doc. Robbins got anything more from the autopsy. I was there during the prelim only, Days were back up so he got to the body at the beginning of the shift." She said turning to the door, but stopped and faced Nick, just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"And _we'll_ talk later, much later." He yawned again and left to the morgue.

Nick nodded in thanks and collapsed his head onto his hands on the table, _At least she's talking to me, I wouldn't talk to me_.

_TBC…_


	29. Ill

Hey! OOOK. This chapter along with the next were done like,2 weeks ago, but my internet gave. SO here they both are.

* * *

**_Chapter 29- Ill_**

****

It was noon and it had been over 24 hours since Alyssa had, had any sort of sleep. They had gotten far enough in their case to determine that the two teams were now working as one and were to 'update' each other whenever something new came in. Her eyes had been shut for no more than 10 minutes before Greg had pounced in the room, hitting the door so hard, it flew back and caused the whole room to vibrate.

"What! I'm up. I'm up…" Alyssa's head flew back in response to the loud bang.

"Where you sleeping…have you been here the whole time?" Greg said stepping in the room as he watched the young women nod.

Alyssa wiped the sleep from her eyes as she picked up her highlighter, "You need to go home. You're hitting a triple." He placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"No time." She said quickly going through her notes, beginning to highlight again.

Greg leaned over her shoulder and tugged the highlighter from her hand. "Lys, go home, come back in a few hours, and you'll be more use to us then. "

A cough came from the door way as Alyssa reached for the yellow marker. "I was about to go and grab some dinner..or..lunch… anybody?" Nick offered.

"Actually ye-"

"No, she needs to go home she's been here since beginning of last shift, maybe you can get her home." Greg said holding the highlighter away from Alyssa's reach.

"Greg let her be." Nick said stepping forward, "If she's tired she can take a nap in the break room."

"No, he's right I need to go home, but I can't, not yet. Greg, thank you." She said plucking the marker from his hand. "And yes I'd love something to eat thank you Nick." She said turning to her work.

"The usual?"

"The usual," She nodded as she highlighted a few numbers.

Nick nodded and turned to Greg, "You?"

"Triple meat, mayo, lettuce, no tomatoes, on white." Nick took note and nodded.

"Lys-"

"Whole wheat." She scoffed looking at Greg then back at her work

"Thought so, be back soon." Nick said turning.

"What's the 'usual'?"

"Veggie, mustard, no mayo," The two said in unison.

Greg narrowed his eyes as Nick walked down the hallway and Alyssa didn't even look up.

_No way…_

Nick walked back into the lab and into the break room, to find Greg reading his magazine and Grissom writing something.

"Greg here ya go, Boss… Where's Alyssa." Nick asked as he handed out their 'lunches'.

"She's passed out in Grissom's office." Greg said un-wrapping his food. "Caught her nearly asleep at the briefing, poor girl has been up since the beginning of yesterday's shift." Greg said shaking his head.

"No… she was up at about 9 that morning." Nick said letting out a huge breath of air.

Grissom shot his head up. "She didn't sleep before her shift?" He asked worried.

Nick shook his head.

"I would have sent her home. She's been stressed but extremely focused. I thought she had just exhausted her self." He said pulling his glasses of.

Nick sighed, he knew why she was so focused and hated himself for it.

"I'm going to go check on her." He said turning and leaving the room, their sandwiches in hand.

As he approached the room the door was wide open and she was no where in the room. He saw that the two single chairs were pushed together to make a make shift bed. Turning he saw Catherine and Sara walk out from the women's bathroom, deep in conversation.

"Hey have you seen Alyssa?" He questioned the women.

Sara and Catherine both nodded and pointed over their shoulder to the bathroom.

"She's sick." Catherine said, "Probably something she ate, food poisoning from meat or something. You know they've found this new-"

"Impossible." Nick and Sara said shaking their head.

"She's a Vegetarian."

"Oh I don't know then, maybe she's stressed out, I know she has every right to be," Catherine eyeing Nick.

Nick pierced his lips and took a deep breath, as Catherine walked off patting his shoulder.

Sara stood there and watched him, "I don't think it's food poisoning, or stress." She said quietly looking up at him, hands at her sides. "I won't lecture on what you did, you're old enough to know that it was stupid and as much as a hypocrite you may think I am, I still think it was extremely irresponsible of you to drink and drive, especially because you could have hurt someone else, her or yourself." She said folding her arms across her chest. "I also suggest you do something about this, because as much as she's trying to convey a normal working atmosphere, you're making it extremely difficult for her and everyone around you, Nick. We love you here and she's a prize to the lab, very hard working, extremely dedicated, young but very vulnerable and I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that." Sara said curtly reaching out and squeezing his arm.

Alyssa stepped out of the bathroom after popping two gums in her mouth. Feeling good enough to go and lay down, she took a step forward but nearly hit into Sara's back.

"God, Sara I'm sorry." The younger CSI said rubbing her forehead.

Sara smirked. "Go lay down, I'll wake you when we have something to run with." She said rubbing Alyssa's shoulder as she walked back into Grissom's office closing the door.

Nick watched her then turned to Sara, "Why doesn't she go home?" He asked.

"Well technically she's on tonight, and we will need her here if anything goes on, and she doesn't want to."

"She's so stubborn," Nick sighed.

Sara nodded and walked to the break room, as Nick continued to Grissom's door. Slowly he pushed it open and closed it behind him self after stepping in. The light was dimly lit, and Alyssa had tucked herself into a ball for protection. Nick walked in further and pulled a strand from her cheek.

"I'm not sleeping," She whispered, tucking her hands further in.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Nick asked crouching to be level with her.

Alyssa shrugged, "Didn't need to." She sighed and closed her eyes for a long period of time as another wave of dizziness took her over.

"Did you eat anything bad?" He questioned her.

Alyssa shook her head, "Probably just the flew."

"Is this the first time," He asked roaming the back of his hand over her cheek before she shifted away.

Alyssa nodded, "Yes." She lied. It was about the 3rd and hopefully the last considering she had nothing left inside of her.

Nick flinched as she pulled away, he wanted to touch her desperately, hold her until she felt better. "Why do you do that?" He whispered.

Alyssa looked up at Nick, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head and attempted to sit up.

"As soon as I try to console you or-or... help you, you pull away, let me help you."

"No." She said simply, "I don't need your help. I'm fine,"

"You're clearly not fine, you're exhausted, you're sick," He watched as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Doc Robbins," She said flatly as she tried to gain her footing.

"Let me help you there-"

"No. I don't need your help, Nick." And that she walked quickly towards the Morgue.

_TBC..._


	30. Boxed In

_**Chapter 30- Boxed In**_

****

Alyssa had walked into the morgue after yet, another pit stop to the bathroom. She looked around at the cold surrounding and for the first time she was thankful for it. The cold against her now heated skin comforted her and the quiet surroundings didn't cause her headache to pound.

She heard a shuffle from the door across from where she was standing and watched as the doctor entered the main room of the morgue.

"Ahh, Ms. Crane what can I help you with." He asked as he made his way to her.

Attempting a smile she spoke but was cut off by the wave of the Doctor's hands.

"You're really pale, are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

Alyssa shook her head, "That's sort of why I came to you, and I can't keep anything down. I have a headache but I think it's only because I've thrown up so much, but no fever." She sighed.

He shook a finger and walked over to his drawer, and pulled out a thermometer, "Here stick this in your mouth."

"Uh, that's a body thermometer Doc, and considering where we are, I'm not sure I really want to put that anywhere hear my mouth." She gave a nervous laugh, backing away slowly. "No offense."

He looked at the object in his hand then back at Alyssa, "Oh, no this is a new one, and this isn't for the bodies, this is just in case." He said nudging it forward.

Alyssa cringed but stuck the object in her mouth anyways, and waited.

After a few minutes, the doctor pulled the thermometer from her mouth and read it. "Well it's not food-poisoning, or the flu because you have no temperature. " He said looking at her.

Alyssa nodded, she figured as much. "Alright, thanks, I'm sure whatever it is, will pass." She said turning to leave.

"Or not," He called after her, causing her to stop in her tracks, and cringe as he continued. "You know, contraceptives, only do half the work." He said reaching into the drawer behind him and pulling out a box.

Alyssa turned slowly and looked at the box partially horrified and scared. _There's no way…_ she whined to herself.

The doctor nudged it forward, "Can't hurt, to take it."

Alyssa reached forward, "No... No it can't." She took the box between her fingers and turned to leave. "Thank you, Doc." She whispered and left the morgue.

Alyssa walked silently from the morgue, towards Grissom's office but stopped short at the doorway of the ladies washroom. She looked from the box in her hands to the door then back to the box.

Nick was leaning on Grissom's doorway waiting for Alyssa to come back, when he saw her stop. Slowly he walked forward and stopped by her side. "You are going to be sick again?" He said softly. He watched as Alyssa jumped and tucked her hands behind her back.

"No-ha-ha, no I'm fine." She said in a shaky voice. "I uhm, think I'm going to go home, shifts over." She nodded slowly.

"Do you have your car here?" He asked and watched as she thought about it then shook her head.

"No, Catherine brought me here, but Sara offered a ride home." She sighed, squeezing the box behind her back.

"Why don't you let me take you home, I have a feeling Sara will want to go home with Grissom." He offered.

Alyssa was way too tired to fight and gave in, "Alright," She sighed, "Just let me grab my stuff from the locker room," she turning to leave.

"I gotta grab my stuff too… Hey what's this?" He said pulling the box from behind Alyssa's back.

She went to reach for it.

He was taller.

"What is…?"

She watched as the playful smirk from his face disappeared and was replaced with blank stare as he sucked a breathe in. "You… think...maybe…"

"Nick I don't know what I think right now, I just…I just," She sighed. "I just want to rule things out, you know get to the bottom of things." She said pulling the box from his hands and walking into the locker room.

"What did Doc say?" He said catching up with her.

She turned to face him, catching his worried eyes with her own. "He said it's not a flu or food poisoning," She whispered. "But it could be anything, it could be nothing, there's no reason to get all bent out of shape over this." The young CSI shook her head as she turned and open her locker.

Nick ran his hand through his hair and watched her as she pulled various articles from her locker. "We'll get through this." He whispered as he opened his own locker a feet doors down.

Alyssa stopped and faced him, "I'll get through this."

"Why won't you accept help? What's the matter with me wanting to help you, wanting to be with you?" He spoke loudly, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Because if I hurt you… If I cause you any pain, Nick. I won't be able to live with my self. You're not happy with me, you won't be. Look at us, we're tearing each other apart and it hasn't been that long, a few weeks tops. I'm not cut out for relationships. I have never been in one long enough to see where it'll go, because I always end up fucking things up. " She watched as Nick approached her shaking his head. "Don't you get it? You're going to get hurt Nick, and I can't have that." She stood, God as her witness, pleading for the man she loved to stay away, as he watched her mouth agape.

He shook his head, "You're wrong."

"Don't tell me what I am Nick," She threw her jacket in her locker. "It's not in your place."

"Yes it is." He stood his ground as he pushed the locker door backwards, causing her to jump in freight. "And do you want to know why?" He drawled as he stepped forward towards the brunette shaking her head.

"Don't say it Nick, you'll regret it," She backed away slowly as he approached her.

"Because… I love you." He had backed her into lockers, "And do you want to know why? Stop shaking your head, because I'm going to tell you anyways. Because you're strong, you stand up for what you believe in, regardless of your past, and you deal with it. You're beautiful and full of passion, even if you don't see, by God I do. And the number one reason… the number one reason why I love you, is because you love me too." He ran a hand up and down her arm, his other hand wiping a tear that escaped from her brown eyes, off her cheek.

"Let. Me. Help. You." His voice, full of emotion. "You won't hurt me. I won't let it happen. I will do my hardest to keep you away from harm. I need you to be with me. My house was empty when you were gone and I couldn't handle it and for the short time you were there, it felt like you've always been there and you belonged with me." He looked into her glistening eyes. "Please,"

She looked at his face, studied for any indication of uncertainty.

When she didn't fine any, she nodded.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Good," he whispered, "Are you tired?"

Alyssa nodded into his chest, "very," she mumbled.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Yea," She said backing away and closing her locker, purse containing a now hidden box, in hand.

"C'mon," he whispered holding her close. "Are you going to take that when you get home?"

She shrugged, "Maybe."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

She shrugged again, "Eventually… I think so."

Nick shook his head, smiling as the two walked out of the locker room. She pulled away a little and looked around, trying to keep what they had a secret.

As the two entered the break room they found everyone sitting around the table. "We're going to do a quick brief before the end of shift, and Miss. Crane, you're going home, and if you don't feel well enough, take the shift off. We don't need everyone here getting sick." Grissom instructed as he slipped on his glasses.

Alyssa nodded and took a seat beside Warrick and Nick, the one on the other side of her.

"Alright what do we have? Crane you start." Everyone had their eyes on her.

"Alright, two victims, nothing really in common but age, we now have an ID on both victims. Jason Brad, 41, and Mike Zarneth, 43. Nothing in common except both ages range on the low 40's. Mr. Brad is a pilot for Vegas Air and Mike is a garbage man. From what I have read about the two, income is completely different, Families are different… Jason is single, lives in a loft by the strip and Mike has a wife and 3 children and lives in Henderson. Both deaths happened approximately 12 hours from each other, give or take an hr or so."

"Why do we think these cases are related?" Warrick leaned forward.

"Are we all on this case?"

Grissom nodded.

"COD is the same and there was semen left on both victims, both samples are from the same donor." She explained facing Warrick.

"What was the COD?" Catherine asked looking at the sheet of paper Alyssa was handing out.

"Thought you'd never ask," she mumbled looking up from the photos before passing them to Warrick. "Strangulation, ultimately, but they both, were violated, stabbed multiple times and then strangled, for a finale."

"Possible fetish?" Warrick asked.

"I'd say so but, we'll have to wait on that one," She smirked and looked over at Grissom.

"Alright, I'll see everyone later on. There isn't anything to as of now except wait for further evidence to come in… and if this guy is a serial…" He trailed off as everyone nodded knowing the implication. "Most serials…tend to strike again." Alyssa whispered and looked over at Nick. Who, in turn, was standing up to leave.

"You ready?"

"Yep," she smiled as Nick took her side and walked out next to her.

_TBC..._

* * *

_I was actually inclined to end it about here... but then I realized I have an ENTIRE relationship to still establish._

_SO I'm working on what to do with Lys. Ideas? Anyone? What would you like to see?_


	31. Freak

**Chapter 31- Freak**

****

"Take it,"

"No."

"Just…Take it."

"No!"

"For the love of… Jesu-Holy Ch-Just Take the damn test."

"I am not taking it."

"Why won't you take it?"

"Because, I don't feel like it!" Alyssa sighed and faced the bathroom wall. All was fine before, Alyssa was about to take the test, then it all changed.

"What? But you Ju-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Take. It! would you like me to spell it for you? I am NOT going to have a baby. It's impossible." She spun around and backed Nick into the door.

"Just take it."

"No."

"Holy SHIT!" Nick gave an angry laugh. "You know what, fine. FINE, I'm going to watch TV." He tossed the box on the sink and left the bathroom.

The brunette in the bathroom watched the man she loved leave and slammed her apartment bathroom door behind him, locking it with a loud _click_.

She'd had enough. She felt sick, hot and extremely moody. _This wasn't going well_ Alyssa decided as she brushed her teeth. It had been nearly two days since their heart to heart in the locker room and she was already pushing him away. _I must get a thrill from self torture_ She sighed to her self. She looked at the test then at her self in the mirror. "There is no explanation for this… this." She whispered and opened the box. _If it was negative, then it was negative, if it was positive, well… that's a whole other problem…_

Nick sat on the living room couch, squirming and flipping through channels from sports to animals to cartoons that were never around during his childhood. He looked at the empty hall, hoping to see a certain brunette walk in and cuddle at his side, like she would when they were at his apartment. He loved her, he truly didn't know how it happened, but he did, and as much as he maybe ready for a family, he didn't think she would be, for a while… if she ever would be.

Alyssa washed her hands and dried them as she looked at the cup and pregnancy stick on the back of the toilet then the timer. "Why do they have to be so…gross..." she whined as she opened the bathroom room door. Stepping into the hallways she looked around her hallway and walked slowly into the living room, only to find Nick flipping through channels. She watched his handsome profile, she noticed he had cut his sideburns a little but was letting his hair grow out. She liked it longer though. He must have sensed her, she decided, as her turned to face her. She watched him as he eyed her, "I'm sorry." She said quietly and stepped forward.

He shook his head, "I shouldn't have pushed you, it's just, it's been 2 days and I was-"

"Getting anxious, I know, me too." She gave an apologetic smirk. "Forgive me?"

Nick smiled and nodded, motioning her over with open arms.

Alyssa stepped forward but nearly fell over as a _ding_ came from her bathroom. She watched as Nick furrowed his eyebrows and watched as Alyssa's face fell and she stuttered, "I-Uh-I-I'll be right back." She turned and scurried to the bathroom.

Alyssa slowly walked through the doorway, eyes shut tight She had not doubt in her mind she'd be a horrible mother, she hadn't known her own long enough to see what a good mother would be like. She clenched her fist and fought tears._ 1…2…3…_ She shot her eyes open and looked at the stick. She stepped forward cautiously to read the sign on the stick. As she caught sight of it, she sucked in a breath and felt her self get dizzy. As she steadied her self at the sink, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She looked down her brown hair and her into her own green eyes. She wasn't crying. She should have been, but wasn't. Dropping her gaze to her flat stomach, Alyssa placed her hand on it, mesmerized. And at that very moment, the same scared broken brunette decided she'd be the best mother she could, and that she wasn't alone. "I don't need to be alone." She whispered.

Nick stood in the middle of the living room in Alyssa apartment. He took a look around and caught sites of all the bright colors, the pale yellows, oranges, soft reds. He noticed she tried to surround her self with warm colors, with happy colors. He wondered what her timer was for, but deep down her knew, he knew she gave in and took it. Hearing a shuffle behind him caused Nick to slowly turn and face Alyssa, whose head was down, staring at her bare feet and cupped pajama pants.

"Was that…" he trailed off as she nodded.

"Are you…?" She nodded again, glare on her carpet.

"Positive?"

"Positive…" she whispered.

"So you're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." She corrected him.

Nick place his index finger under his chin pushed it up and smirked.

"We can do this…?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I think so."

"We can," he said more confidently as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I hope it has your confidence." She mumbled into his chest.

"And you're eyes and your brains," he added.

"No, both our brains," She corrected looking up.

"We'd have a pretty smart kid." He said letting go of her to look down at her.

She nodded and gave a coy smile. "Yea but I hope it has my wit." She winked and stepped towards the phone.

"Who are you calling?" he watched as she dialed.

"My adopted sister," She smiled and put the phone to her ear.

"You have an adopted sister?" He asked, but was rewarded with a shake of her hand.

Alyssa chatted lightly for about 3 minutes, soaking in the congratulations and daily happenings from back in Jersey, before she announced she had a guest and had to go.

"Alright, By Rachel, Yes. Ok." Alyssa hung the phone up and turned to Nick, "Yes I do."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "What else don't I know about you," He began to panic.

Alyssa walked over and placed her hand on his arm, gently. "She's 4 years older, I was her foster sister and then her parents decided to adopt me a year later. They died about 2 years ago." She said looking up at Nick as he nodded. "I'll tell you whatever you need to know, Nick." She said reassuringly.

Nick smiled down at her and for the first time in 4 days, he leaned for and planted his lips on her softly. Alyssa pressed into his lips, longing for more, to make up for what she lost. Just as Nick's tongue slipped between her parted lips, another timer went off.

"What the…?"

"Yea we have to leave for work." She moaned and pulled back.

"You time everything?"

Alyssa nodded and scurried into her bed room slipping on her pants and shirt for work. "Yes." She finally called as she touched up her make up and ran her fingers through her hair, running into the main room.

"Ready?" she asked rushing past him and slipping her heels on.

"That was fast." Nick said slipping his shoes on.

Alyssa nodded and pulled two Tupperware buckets from the fridges and some fruits.

"Not OCD are we?"

"A little," she admitted pulling the door open. "Out of my house Stokes," She teased.

"Freak," He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Yea well you love me for it." She smirked and closed the door.

_TBC..._

* * *

REVIEWS MAKE MY HEART SMILE. 


	32. Kick

**Chapter 32- Kick**

It had been a few days over 5 months since the day Nick and Alyssa found out they were going to have a baby. The pair had decided to keep the news between them, but as the days crept on the young brunette was having more and more trouble fitting her once thin frame into her pants. She was showing and not happy about it.

3 hours into shift Nick found Alyssa sitting at the break room table with a tub of Peanut butter and Oreo cookies. Wearing a pair of loose black pants and an un-tucked large blouse, hiding the evidence of a baby on its way.

He approached her cautiously.

"Where'd you get _those_?" He asked slowly taking a seat next to her.

She turned her head and looked at Nick as she pulled a dark cookie from the bag. "Greg."

"The peanut butter too?"

She nodded and looked into the peanut butter tub.

"You're not gonna dip that are you." The look of disgust flashed across his face,

She looked him in the eye, dipped the cookie slowly and took a bite.

"That's disgusting Lys…" he wrinkled his nose.

He hated Peanut butter.

"I know, but I was craving it and…." Alyssa trailed off and double dipped her cookie.

"How'd you get Greg to get those for you?"

"Threatened him…" She mumbled with her mouth full.

The pair heard voices and foot steps coming down the hall way and Nick looked at Alyssa and attempted to grab the peanut butter.

But she was faster.

"No. Don't you dare, I'll rip your balls off." She threatened as she hugged the container.

Nick pushed his chair back as everyone walked in and took their seats.

"Alright, glad to see you got my Message Alyssa." Grissom nodded his approval.

"Y-yea," _What message?_

She pulled out her phone and looked in her text inbox_. Oh… that message._

Quickly, Grissom handed out the beige folder. "Remember this guy? I know you do Miss. Crane…"

Alyssa shot her boss a questioning glance as she opened the folder. Her heart stopped. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes… he struck again." Grissom gave a tired sigh.

"Where's the scene?" Alyssa asked looking around the table suddenly she wasn't so hungry.

"Catherine and Sara processed it last night." Warrick said as Alyssa's head snapped up.

"DNA and came back unidentified but matched the DNA found on the pervious Victims. Same COD, Same MO…." Sara trailed off as Alyssa nodded, dumbfounded.

"I want everyone back on this case. It's a slow night so familiarize your selves. It's been five months." Grissom said handing out a new set of folders to everyone.

"These folder contain a copy of Sara and Catherine's findings, photos everything." He said pulling his glasses from his face.

"Miss Crane, I want you overlooking things, make sure everyone knows all the information from both crime scenes and I want you up close and personal with theirs." He instructed her.

"Griss, I have to attend and autopsy in 10 minutes." She said confused.

"Attend it, take notes, and pass it off."

"Griss, I can't pass it off, it's a homicide, infant… remember."

"Last I recall you enough evidence for a conviction." Grissom folded his arms in front of him.

"Maybe, if the DNA comes back as the parents."

"I'm not negotiating this with you. Go do your autopsy and pass it off." His tone was cold.

"I think my victim deserves the right-"

"Lys, let it go. Wait till you get you DNA back." Nick interjected and grabbed her arm.

"Don't, touch me." She warned him and stood up. "Fine I'll pass it off." She gave a heavy sigh.

Suddenly she shut her eyes tight wincing in pain. The pain shot though her abdomen and felt though some had kicked her. One hand was on the table for support, the other on her stomach.

"Lys," Nick shot up and reached for her arm. "Everything-"

"Yea, yea," she pushed his hand away as she smiled standing straight. "Just a little… winded." She said as she turned.

All eyes were on her.

"I'll be in autopsy of needed." She turned, hiding her smile as she walked out.

"Yea that wasn't the flu." Catherine whispered to Sara.

"Yea, definitely not."

_TBC..._

* * *

**The next chapter is just about done. I should have it up soon... ) R&R plz.**


	33. Baby Pain

**HEY! I know I didn't explain the pain lastchapter and for good reason. Cuz the explanation is in this chapter. enjoy 3**

**ButterflySidle**

* * *

**Chapter 33- Baby Pain**

Alyssa walked into the morgue, head high and waiting on DNA. "Doc?" She called and stepped in further.

She saw him walk out of the back room with a mug of coffee and smiled as he approached her.

"Miss. Crane, here for the autopsy?" He sighed.

"Yea," She hadn't seen the victim yet, the coroner had bee the before she had and left with the body.

He motioned her over and held onto the end of the blanket. "Prepare yourself." He gently warned her as he pulled the cover back.

What shewasfaced with, was something nobody could be prepared for. She stepped back and instinctively, placed a hand over her stomach. "I could never prepare for this," she whispered taking in the site of the infant before her.

The doctor watched her reaction and immediately thought someone else should have taken the case.

"COD?" She whispered.

"The baby was smothered."

"Some people shouldn't have babies."

"Some, Miss. Crane, not all," He warned her.

She looked up, and gave him a weak smile. "You know."

"Since you first came in, you displayed all the signs. Plus as I recall, you were much smaller."

"That obvious?"

He nodded.

"It kicked today." She informed him proudly, winning a smile in return. "During a meeting…" She trailed off.

"No one else knows?"

"Nick and I have managed to keep it secret." She winked.

"I'll have to remember to congratulate him. Any wedding plans?"

Alyssa was stunned as she shook her head. Marriage was never a thought or an option in her mind.

Doc Robbins nodded, "Never saw you as one to marry." He leaned forward and said quietly.

Alyssa shrugged, "Just never thought of it." She nudged towards the child, changing the topic. "Anything else for me?"

He shook his head. "Nothing else."

"Alright," She sighed. "Thanks Doc." And with that she turned to leave the Morgue.

As she stepped out her cell phone went off. She looked at the text, her DNA was ready.

* * *

She walked into Grissom's office a little whilelater to find Nick sitting in the seat across from him. 

"Hey guys." He smiled softly and placed the folder on Grissom's desk. "This is the copy of my findings and I passed it off to the rookie. The parents did it, and I owe you an apology." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry."

She looked back at Nick who offered a sympathetic smile and she rewarded him with one of her sweet ones.

Grissom cleared his throat and caught both their attentions. "Nick has informed me of some news." His face showing no indication of what that news may be.

She nodded.

"When will you need your leave time?" He shuffled through papers.

"I Uh…" She stuttered.

"You hadn't thought about it?"

"Well no," She whined. "But I'd like to keep working as close to the due date as possible and soon after I'd like to return." She explained.

"Good because we need you."

She blushed a bit and smiled back at Nick.

"How many months, so far?"

"5 months and about a week,"

"Ok, how does this sound." He pulled his glasses off and motioned her to take a seat in the one next to Nick, which she did. "You work in the field until about half way through your seventh months, and then you will be confined to the lab as long as you can go."

"I think you should at least put a date on that. She'll work on her due date, if she could."

"So?"

Nick and Grissom both offered her a dirty look. "Fine, can we discuss a date when it comes closer?" She suggested.

Grissom nodded. "Now is everything ok… you looked like you were in some sort of…baby pain..." She watched as he shifted uncomfortably and smiled to her self.

"You know Griss, for a scientist you sure do get quite uncomfortable around such scientific things…" she teased as he shifted once again.

Nick smirked, "You're not helping."

"I know sorry. Anyways, I'll you both know, the baby kicked for the first time, today."

"Meeting?"

She nodded and Nick beamed.

"Maybe you made it sick with the Oreos and Peanut butter. I know I'd have kicked you…"

She narrowed her eyes, "Or it wanted more."

Grissom shook his head at the quiet banter between the two. "Alright get out, both of you. We have a serial to stop and you're causing a headache."

"What else is new?" Alyssa mumbled as she stood.

"I have excellent hearing Mrs. Crane and I'd like it if you kept your comments in your head."

She blushed and walked towards the door, Nick at her side.

Once the two were out in a layout room and out of site Nick spoke up. "So the baby's fine?"

"I'm assuming so. It kicked and seems to move a lot…" She smirked.

"Good."

"You're excited." She let her smile broaden.

He blushed, "Yea. I love you and I have no doubt this baby will…"

"Make things better?" She asked softly.

"No, just… put a finishing touch on a family."

She bit her lip nervously.

"Hey, I know that look. No, don't start doubting now Lys, you'll be an amazing mother and everything will be ok. Ok?" He took her face in his hands as she nodded, panic subsiding.

"Good," He kissed her forehead

The pair talking slowly for a bit and didn't notice the two nosey women peeking in the door way.

_TBC..._


	34. Stranded

**OK for a break from the emotionally hard chapters. Here's something a little lighter and GSR related... sorta... enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34- Stranded**

Gil stormed into the Las Vegas Crime lab 35 minutes to the end of shift, on a hunt for Catherine Willows.

She was found in Layout room three, looking over evidence with a very pregnant looking CSI.

"You're little 'theory', is wrong." He said, anger and frustration evident in her blue orbs.

Catherine and Alyssa pointed to themselves curious as to which one was in trouble this time.

"Miss. Crane, could you please tell Catherine what happens in a car fight?"

Alyssa looked to Catherine who in turn, rolled her eyes. "Humor him." She shrugged

"Okay, assuming fighting as commenced and the argument has been going on for a while. On some occasions the driver will threaten the passenger… and I quote my mother on this one, 'Get the fuck out of my car.' An-"

"And then what happens?"

"Would you not cut me off please? Thank you." She watched as he huffed. "_Then_ once the idiot has hopped out, which my father always did, the driver will drive for oh… a few blocks maybe 2 miles. Feel utterly guilty that their loved one, their partner or companion is stranded on the side of the road and turn back around to get them-"

"WRONG!" He said loudly causing Catherine and Alyssa to jump. "That doesn't always happen and next time you're going to build such a hypothesis and share it with somebody. Do me a favor, GIVE ME ODDS!" With that as his last word, he stormed out.

Alyssa turned back to Catherine and attempted to contain her laughter.

"I always turned back…"

"Yea my mom always did too…" She cocked her head in confusion.

"Wait!" Catherine placed a firm hand on Alyssa's shoulder "That means his dating somebody." She scrambled off the chair, "Grissom. Grissom!" She took off down the hall way leaving the brunette to shake her head laughing.

Nick walked in with Sara behind him. "What was that about?" He said pointing to the entry and he stood behind her.

"Apparently, Grissom's dating some one…" She shrugged and gave Sara a smirk. "Hey Sara did you and Grissom have a care fight?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You didn't go back to get him did you?" Alyssa snickered.

"You too, guess he did make it back," She huffed. "It's ridiculous…." She sighed as she began to tell the story.

* * *

"Grissom, you can't do everything for me. I need to do things for myself."

"I just don't see why you won't let me paint your room for you or hire someone." He sighed shaking his head.

The two had just left a scene and had started a little argument over Grissom carrying everything for her. The fight had escaladed into a more personal matter, the paining of Sara's bedroom.

"Listen to yourself; you talk like I'm incapable of doing anything. I'm a woman yes, I'm you're girlfriend and I love you yes, But I can do things on my own too you know. I don't need you there at every turn. I love having you in my bed, side my…"

His ears turned red.

"…I just don't constantly need you helping me."

He nodded, "So what you're saying is that you want to sleep with me and you don't want me hovering otherwise."

"What! No!"

"Sure sounded like it…"

"No it didn't." She protested

"Yes it definitely did Sara. You thin the I'm hovering you? Fine I'll back off."

"Grissom! I did not-"

"Yes you did."

"No I-"

"You most def-"

"Stop cutting me-"

"You think that-"

"I said stop cut-"

"How could you say-"

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT!" She spoke loudly, pulling over to the side.

"You-… What?"

"GET OUT, Grissom."

"Of that car?"

"YES. I don't want to argue and if you're not going to talk like a civilized person-"

"You're kidding me?"

"Do I LOOK like I'm kidding you Grissom."

He looked at her flabbergasted, and as stubborn as she was, he knew she wasn't joking. So he did what she asked and hopped out._ Won't matter anyways, you'll come back, that's the rule of a car fight._He went over the conversation him and Catherine once had and stepped to the side as she pulled away.

So Grissom waited, and waited… and waited.

About 25 minutes later he started to get worried and called Sara's cell phone.

"I made you get out for a reason."

"You're SUPPOSED to come back."

"Says who?"

"The rules Sara. You know the Car Fight rules!"

"What Car Fight rules?"

"THE Car fight rules Sara!"

"OH WELL I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that there were any Car Fight _rules_. Next time why don't you so _graciously_ write them down for me, SINCE YOU'RE DO EAGER TO EVERYTHING!" She yelled into the phone and hung up.

After a few profane words about the Lord and some ones mother, Grissom decided to call a cab.

* * *

Alyssa covered her mouth to stifle her laugh but was unsuccessful. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. It's just funny."

Nick nodded in an agreement, an amused smile across his face. "That's kid of a universal rule, Sara. Like don't bother us if we're lost and no sex during the game."

"What!" came out in unison from the two women in the room.

"Nick if you're lost. I'm going to tell you that you're lost and you're going to ask for directions, or you'll be the one calling a cab." Alyssa rolled her eyes. "And you've already broken the game rule."

"Yea but I was taping it."

"Jerk." She mumbled and went back to her evidence.

"I better go find Grissom." Sara sighed and turned to leave.

"When you find him, tell Catherine, 'cuz I know she's pestering him about you, to get back here, please."

Sara nodded and walked out in the same direction as Grissom and Catherine.

Nick leaned in close. "Would you really kick me out of the car and not come back."

She narrowed her eyes and pointed to her stomach. "You bet. Probably more so now, then after the baby's birth."

"Speaking of that, you and I need to have dialogue later." He kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Dialogue?"

"A talk," he called from the hallway.

"Great…" She sighed and went back to her work.

_TBC..._


	35. 7 Months Too Soon

**I KNOW I KNOW. I'm sooo sorry. but I went on vaca and ended up with severe writers block... so HERE it is and I'm back for good now. This one it short but the next will be MUCH longer and up this week.**

****

**35- 7 Months Too Soon**

She was tired and her feet hurt more than they had for days. She was just in her 7th month and alone in her apartment. Nick had left 4 nights prior do tie up some loose ends in California, a case that had a mass murderer killing in Vegas but was residing in the warm California. As much as she wanted to go and voiced her words to Grissom, she couldn't.

In fact he had then realized how far she was and decided to banish her to the lab until further notice.

She was hungry. She didn't want to get up because her feet were red and sore as she spoke to them. "You're sore and I haven't seen you in weeks." She groaned as she reluctantly stood and traipsed into her nicely colored kitchenette. Just as she reached her fridge her cell phone went off and she groaned as she answered it hastily.

"Aren't you happy to hear from me?"

There was a pause from Alyssa's end. "My feet hurt."

"Poor baby, I'll be home tomorrow, can you last till then?"

Another long pause, "I- Don't know- Nick-"

She was cut off by a sharp pain running through her abdomen.

"Lys are you al-"

"Shit no-" Her words were trailed by a load groan.

He had originally called to talk to her about something that had been running through his mind for weeks, "Should I call Sara for you?"

No answer.

"Ly wh-"

"Water… broke- Sara-"

"Ok I'm calling Sara now-"

"She's at Grissom's." She breathed.

"Grissom- Really are they-"

"NICK. Call her, please."

"Ok-Ok I will. Hold on Lys." He panicked as he searched his hotel bed for his cell phone. Once Nick found it he dialed Grissom's number and waited for an answer.

"I need to talk to Sara it's important." He pleaded with Grissom who in turn did as he was asked.

"Nick what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Lys, her water broke she needs you there to take her to the hospital."

"Nick, it's to-"

"Early I know, but this baby's coming out now and I'm about to book it home." He said tossing things in bag.

"I'll be right over. The emergency bag is in the hall closet right?"

"Yes. I-I think so." He stopped dead in his tracks. Was it?

"I'm leaving now." She spoke into the phone one last time then hung up and grabbed Grissom's arm and keys. "You may have your lab rat back sooner then you expected. She's going into labor let's go." Sara tugged on Grissom's arm and pulled him out the door, grabbing his keys on the way out.

Nick sat on the bed and held the phone to his ears. "Baby?" He spoke softly, only to hear Alyssa whimper in pain. "Sara's on her way. I'm booking a flight and flying out now."

He heard the mother of his child whisper and 'ok.' "Sara's going to grab the emergency bag, and you're going to go to the hospital okay?"

"Mhm-Oh god." She cried.

"Lys, listen to me, breathe like the doctor told you and everything will be ok. I'll be home in a few hours and I'll be right by your side, I love you."_ I can't lose you, I need you, I need us…_

"I-Loveyoutoo." She whimpered out.

"Baby-" He heard the phone drop. "Baby are you there? Alyssa!"

_TBC..._


	36. Complications

**I promised you a new chapter and here it is. Enjoy... and uh... pull out your Doctor dictionaries... but I believe everything is explained or kind of common sense stuff. Oh you may need Tissues.**

**Chapter 36- Complications**

Sara was stirring her coffee as she nearly ran into Nick, more like he nearly ran head on into her. "Hey Ni-"

"Where is she?" He panted

Sara looked at him, her face, falling a little. "She's in the room with Grissom."

"Did she…?" He asked cautiously.

Sara nodded slowly. "As soon as we got here, she came too and gave birth to the baby…" Sara said softly as she walked him over to Alyssa's room.

Nick let his head drop in regret. He wanted to be there with her and for her to watch his child being born. He sighed, "The baby, how is…"

"Girl, Nicky, Alyssa had a baby girl." She said quietly holding the hospital door open a bit. "They're in there with the doctor." Sara said and let him in, stepping in her self.

Nick would never be ready for what was in front of him. Alyssa was sitting up with her usually gentle face drenched in tears and hair pulled back off her face with her hand in Grissom's clinging tightly. Quickly he rushed over to the woman he loved but was stopped by the doctor. "Who are you?"

"I'm the baby's father." He said sternly and pushed his way over to Alyssa. Once he crossed Grissom, Nick knelt on the bed and held her close. "Baby its ok." He whispered even though he didn't know if it _was_ alright.

Looking up at the doctor he asked the question, "How is the baby."

"I was just about to get to that. Your daughter had under developed lungs, which is quite common in any premature child. The baby will be kept on a ventilator until the full 9 months are over. Then she should be fine. As for other problems, time will tell. At this point you're your baby is at risk of Retinopathy of Prematurity, which is the blood vessels in the eyes not being fully developed, which in the future could cause eye problems. There is a high risk for blindness." He said as softly as possible.

Alyssa sniffed, nodded small sobs escaping every once and a while.

"There are other problems I'd like to prepare you for, that seem to be very common in premature babies. Keep in mind that your baby is a little under 2 months early. She is under developed and the survival rate is very low. You're baby is at a very high risk of infection and at risk of Intracranial Hemorrhage, which is bleeding of the brain, and is very common at this time, and your baby is Jaundiced, but that will fade within the next few weeks. There are other things we will be looking for, like Apnea and such. We are doing everything we can for your little girl, I can assure you." He stressed to the couple.

Alyssa hung her head and sobbed, "Why?" She asked, "Why was she so early?" She pulled her hand from Grissom's and began to fidget a little.

The doctor looked at Alyssa, "It was something that wasn't caught on the ultrasound. It's called Hydramnios which is an excessive amount of amniotic fluid during pregnancy, and hard to detect. As to why you had it... It could be anything."

Alyssa nodded and looked at Nick for the first time as he looked back at her then to the doctor, "Where is she now?"

"In NICU, she will be kept in an incubator until she is ready to be taken home and all her problems, if there are any, have been pin pointed. The incubator we have her in, is helping to heat the body and keeping the body temperature regular. It's is acting as a womb for now, we're hoping everything develops properly, you're baby is very, very small and only weighs about 1.5 pounds."

It was Sara's turn to speak up. "What are the best and worse case scenarios…?" She asked cautiously, her eyes on Alyssa who nodded in thanks. "I couldn't bring me self to ask." Alyssa whispered and turned to the doctor, who sucked in a breath.

"Worst, you're baby, develops bleeding in the brain, in which she will never wake up." He said quietly as Alyssa's lip quivered. "Best, your baby is perfectly healthy and will live a normal life." He answered honestly. "Anything else in between… we'll take it as it comes." He reassured her.

Alyssa nodded in thanks and brought her knees up to her chin. "Thank you doctor…"

"I will do everything I can for your child, I promise." He said and stood to leave the room. "No family should be denied a child." And with that, he was gone, leaving the room silent and everyone to their own thoughts.

After what felt like forever to Alyssa, she looked up at everyone around her. All three bodies were watching her. "I'm sorry," She whispered to Nick as she turned to him slightly. "I'm sorry I can't give you a healthy child." She sobbed.

Nick's eyes watered and he pulled her to him and held her close, not even noticing Grissom and Sara leave. "It's ok, Lys. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters. You had me so worried. I couldn't lose you I can't. God, I love you, Baby. I do, so much." He held her as she sobbed in his chest. He held her until she was so exhausted she couldn't cry anymore.

Once the sobbing stopped he gently laid her back onto the pillow and climbed in next to her as he stroked her hair and he cheek. He watched her as she stared up at the ceiling, he could almost hear the wheels turning in her head.

"Lys…?" He asked softly and watched as she turned her head to face him. Her deep green eyes full of hope, tears… and love. Pure utter love.

"Will you marry me? Will you be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me?"

_TBC..._

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**


	37. Baby love

**Well... this is it everyone. I wasn't actually planning to end it here... it just fit. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 37- Baby Love**

Past depictions of her childhood and parents sauntered through her head as she stared into a set of brown eyes. The same set she stared into when she made love with him and to him. Those same brown eyes that that made her weak in the knees when she crossed him in the hallway at work. Brown eyes that made her want to rip her heart out and cry when she simply explained she needed time apart.

Those same brown eyes that asked her to marry them.

Alyssa searched his deep chocolate eyes as she reached for an answer. She always thought it'd be easy to answer the one she loved, if she ever found him, which she had never expected until the day she met Nick.

Now, he was lying across from her and the question had in fact been posed, forcing the young brunette to consider an answer that will affect both of their lives.

_Do I see myself with anyone else? No._

_Would I marry anyone else? Never…_

_Does he make me happy? Always…_

Its right then when Alyssa knew her answer. It had nothing to do with the welfare of the baby, she knew she could take care of her herself. It had everything to do with her unconditional love for the man before her.

She opened her mouth to speak to answer him, but she quickly shut her lips, taking the lower one under her teeth. His worried face contorted as he went to pull away but she stopped him with the gentle touch of her arm, causing him to look back at her.

"No regrets." She whispered then caught his lips with hers. Nick smiled into the kiss as he held his new fiancé close, his wife to be. Slowly he pulled away to look at her. "No regrets." He repeated and smiled. "No regrets…"

**Epilogue- 2 & ½ months later**

Nick and Alyssa had just arrived at the Crime lab for their usual shift. "You go ahead I'll distract them." Nick whispered as he kissed Alyssa's forehead.

Alyssa nodded and approached Judy's desk. "I'm signing in for tomorrow." She smiled and put everything she was carrying down on the floor beside her and smile at it.

After a few minutes of signing papers, Alyssa was headed to the break room. She could hear the chatter of her friends as she watched them through the glass wall. "Here we go…" she whispered to the little girl in her carrying seat and stepped into the room, everyone falling silent.

"Oh my… isn't she beautiful! You didn't tell me she was coming home today." Sara swatted Alyssa's arm lightly as Alyssa laughed.

"Take her out! Take her out! I wanna hold." Catherine swooned in and bent down to get a closer look. "What did you name her?" Catherine said making faces at the little curly haired brunette.

"Cadey." Nick piped in and stepped forward taking his daughter out of her carrying holder.

"Brave Warrior… good choice," Grissom nodded as his new god daughter.

"What did the doctor say?" Greg asked stepping forward.

"Well, that she was in perfect health, she may need glasses when she's older, but she is truly a miracle." He smiled up at his daughter kissing her tiny little nose, which earned him 'Awe' from Catherine, Sara and Warrick.

Alyssa smiled quietly and watched her friends swoon over her little girl and Nick. It was everything she wanted. She had her family and wouldn't trade them for the world.

That's when she caught Catherine staring at the baby cradle, more specifically Alyssa's left hand. "You didn't…" She threatened. Alyssa looked at Catherine confused then at her hand then back at Catherine and shrugged, embarrassed.

Watching as Catherine swatted Nick's arm, Alyssa laughed.

"You went off and married her? Without us!" She screeched. "How could you!"

Nick's confused look turned to Alyssa who shrugged. "It was just a quick J of P. We wanted to have one with you guys after we got Cadey's results back." He explained as Catherine and Sara wore identical unenthused expressions.

"You better…" Sara threatened.

After a few minutes, Grissom had announced that it was in fact time to get some work done and Vegas does not sleep, causing everybody to say good bye to Alyssa and Cadey.

As she was leaving, Alyssa leaned over to Catherine, "Congrats on dating Warrick." She winked and walked off. Leaving Catherine surprised and laughing.

Alyssa tucked little Cadey into her car seat, she smirked and kissed her daughter's for head. "One thing you'll learn baby girl. Is that life is not always what it seems… and never will be."

_Fin_

**I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction. I am actually considering a second part to it... Or starting another, maybe using Alyssa again! What do you think? Would you read it?**

**THANK YOU to all who reviewed over the course of me writing this story. Your reviews kept me going. Keep the GEEKLOVE alive. **


End file.
